


Sharper Shadow

by InfiniteInterstellarTime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Possessive Behavior, Team as Family, alternative ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInterstellarTime/pseuds/InfiniteInterstellarTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liberté. C'était son objectif lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'équipage d'un certain Eustass Captain Kid. Le poids de son passé reste un fardeau, il l'a façonnée et fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : une personne habitée par le désir de tuer, dans son cœur, plus aucune compassion envers ses ennemis, elle se fait appeler Sharper Shadow, l'insaisissable pirate dont le monde ignore tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liberté

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà mon second bébé, ma petite perle de fiction, l'une de celle que je préfère écrire, je le dis sans honte et avec un grand sourire collé au visage ! J'en suis assez fière, même si j'ai dû la mettre en pause pendant deux ou trois ans. J'ai eu un peu de mal à la reprendre, mais je ne désespère pas ! J'espère que vous pourrez l'apprécier, comme moi je l'apprécie !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Sharper Shadow**

" _On n'a pas la même douleur. J'ai forcément vécu des choses que tu n'as pas vécu et inversement. Mais sache tout de même, Captain, qu'un faible peut terrasser un géant s'il le veut._ " - Fair Rae.

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Rae.

\- Hm ?   
\- Rae, regarde-moi quand je te parle, ma chérie, sourit une femme »

 

La petite fille leva ses yeux verts vers sa mère, celle-ci lui essuya délicatement la joue. Rae la regarda faire. Elles étaient toutes les deux, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, esclaves dans une plantation, quelque part sur Grand Line. Elle n'avait jamais connu la liberté, ou alors elle en avait une vague idée. Sa mère prit une bassine d'eau, et lui nettoya le visage.

 

« Ne t'enfuis plus dans les bois comme ça. Le patron ne serait pas content.

\- ... »

 

Sa mère, elle l'a trouvait belle : sa peau brune, lumineuse au soleil était douce et avait une odeur fruité, ses cheveux noirs, longs, de nature crépus, mais lisse quand elle s'en occupait bien, étaient attachés dans un long tissu coloré. Ses poignets, ses chevilles et son coup étaient parés de bijoux en or, ou en plaqué or. Son nez fin, descendait doucement sur son visage, seule la pointe remontait très légèrement. Son visage, doux, fin, reflétait la gentillesse et la douceur, ses lèvres, un peu pulpeuses et rouges avaient l'air satiné. Et ses yeux, ses yeux en amandes, marron, profonds : Rae les aimait beaucoup. Elle aimait sa mère et sa mère l'aimait.

 

« Maria, dépêche-toi ! On nous attend à la plantation ! Si le Tigre nous trouve ici, on sera bon pour le fouet ! dit un homme en entrant brusquement dans leur maison de fortune.

\- J'arrive. J'arrive. Répondit Maria en prenant la main de Rae. »

 

Tous trois sortirent de la case et s'en allèrent dans les champs de cannes à sucre, et autres vergers ou potagers. C'était la vie de Rae, les champs toute la journée sous le soleil cuisant ou sous les coups de fouet quand ils ne travaillaient pas assez vite. La faim, la soif, la peur, la fatigue...Mais dans tout ça il y avait du bon : sa mère et les quelques personnes qui la prenaient sous leurs ailes s’occupaient bien d’elle, et le travail semblait moins pénible. Bien que vivre ici était difficile, la petite de dix ans le vivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Aujourd'hui encore, on coupait la canne à sucre, et on les empilait avant de les emmener dans de petits entrepôts, avant qu'on en retire le jus, pour en récupérer le sucre, il servirait aussi pour le rhum. Rae restait cachée près de sa mère qui se mettait toujours près des hautes herbes, ainsi, sa fille pouvait se reposer sans se faire prendre. L'enfant regarda sa génitrice.

 

« Je vais voir Diego au potager, maman, chuchota la petite.

\- D'accord, mais prend ça en chemin, répondit sa mère sur le même ton en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête, un panier remplis d'outils et de sacs en toile. Quand le surveillant te verra, tu diras que tu viens travailler au potager. Les sacs blancs sont des graines, les gris, c'est de la nourriture que j'ai caché. Tu les donneras aux parents de Diego.   
\- D'accord.   
\- Ne te fais pas prendre.   
\- Compte sur moi. »

 

Sur quoi, la petite pris le panier, le posa sur sa tête, vérifia qu'il était en équilibre, et partie des champs de cannes, vers un des trois potagers, un peu plus au nord. En arrivant, elle remarqua un des quatre surveillants.

 

« Peste ! Le Tigre ! grommela l'enfant.

\- Eh, toi ! Rae ! Stop ! Tu ne devrais pas être aux champs de cannes ?! Que viens-tu faire là ?   
\- J'ai des outils pour travailler la terre, mais pas aux champs de cannes, la terre est plus grasse ici, je viens travailler au potager. J'ai des graines. »

 

L'homme la regarda avec méfiance, puis s'écarta du chemin pour laisser l'enfant passer. Elle l'en remercia, le salua, et marcha jusqu'à trouver son cousin Diego, qui faisait semblant de travailler, comme souvent en fait.

 

En arrivant, elle lui asséna un coup sur le crâne avant de lui passer une petite pelle.

 

« Eh ! T'es là ! sourit Diego.

\- Oui je suis venue te voir. Tu vas bien ?   
\- Depuis que le Tigre nous surveille, c'est dur de faire semblant de travailler sans se faire prendre. C'est dix coups de fouet en plus ! soupira son cousin.   
\- Oh... Je risque gros en venant ici.   
\- On peut le dire. Qu’est-ce que tatie Maria nous envoie ? »

 

            Rae regarda le Tigre, et baissa le regard sur les sacs en toiles gris et les tendit à son cousin. Il comprit que c’était de la nourriture, il sourit, les cachant dans ses poches ou sous ses vêtements, voire ses sacs de graines. Diego sourit jusqu’aux oreilles avant de remercier sa cousine par une bise légère. Ils se mirent au travail sans plus attendre.

 

* * *

 

           

            La journée déclinait, et pendant que les esclaves retournaient par petit groupe dans leur case, le chef de plantation était là, à les regarder. Ses yeux avaient une étrange clarté, comme un _prédateur_ en chasse, l’œil vif, il cherchait sa _victime_ , toute désignée, il savait qui cela allait être, il n’avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Il la repéra, et sourit. Cet individu alla voir le Bœuf, un autre de ces hommes de mains et lui murmura quelques mots à l’oreille. Le Bœuf frémit, il était, des quatre surveillants, le plus doux, compatissant et gentil. Néanmoins, il acquiesça à contre cœur, et s’en alla dans les cases à la recherche de la femme désirée.

 

* * *

 

 

            Rae et Diego s’étaient enfuis, échappant à la surveillance de leurs parents et des hommes de mains, ils allèrent dans les bois, chasser les lézards, les oiseaux et d’autres petites bêtes. Le soir tombait ; Rae, un canif à la main, accroupie et les yeux grands ouvert, fixait avec une concentration parfaite une sorte de petit mammifère.

 

_Manikou_ *

 

           La bête s’arrêta, se tourna, se retourna et commença à mordiller un fruit tomber d’un arbre. Les jambes de Rae se raidirent, sa main gauche lui servait d’appui, elle était au taquet. Sa respiration était coupée depuis exactement deux minutes. Deux minutes à fixer avec des yeux ronds l’animal. Deux minutes à attendre _l’instant t_.

 

_Et l’instant t arriva_.

 

            Elle bondit tel un fauve, son canif en avant, le plantant d’un coup dans sa gorge, manquant de le décapiter. C’était le troisième ce soir, elle sourit.

 

« T’es trop forte Rae ! s’émerveilla Diego en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Je m’améliore en tout cas, sourit sa cousine en attachant l’animal à un petit crochet porté à sa ceinture.   
\- Et donc ? Combien ?   
\- Trois, avec celui-là.   
\- Eh, on mangera bien ! sourit le petit brun en salivant déjà.   
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se mange…Eh ? répondit Rae, dubitative et hésitante.   
\- On devrait rentrer avant que la nuit ne nous surprenne, murmura le garçon en regardant la couleur du ciel qui était si changeante en cette fin d’après-midi.   
\- Allons. »

 

Les deux enfants marchaient calmement, suivant de petits chemins hasardeux qu’eux seuls connaissaient. Diego ébouriffa ses cheveux de jais ondulés, ayant déjà une petite longueur, et ses grands yeux verts fixaient ses pieds pleins de terre. Les lumières au loin, en plus d’un certain brouhaha d’agitation parvinrent à eux. Ils se regardèrent, eurent au même moment un frisson de mauvais pressentiment et coururent jusqu’au petit village.

 

            En arrivant, la mère de Diego et tante de Rae hurlait de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, ne se contrôlant plus, prise d’une crise d’hystérie, tout le monde dans le village la regardait avec un pincement au cœur. Certaines femmes pleuraient, d’autres priaient, certains hommes avaient leur tête dans leur mains, répétant inlassablement « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _elle_  ? » Les esclaves n’étaient pas tranquilles, et l’air était saturé de stress, de tension. Diego s’approcha d’une femme âgée qui fumait sa pipe nerveusement.

 

« Mamie…

\- Ta tante Diego. Répondit-elle sans le regarder. »

 

            Rae leva les yeux vers elle, le sang figé dans ses veines.

 

« Ma mère ? Où est ma maman ? Où est maman ? Répéta la petite en paniquant. »

 

 

Il n’y avait que les cris de la mère de Diego qui déchirait le lourd silence tendu du village. Le cœur de Rae lui faisait mal, il se pressait dans sa poitrine avec violence, il se rétractait tellement sur lui-même, que lorsqu’il se relâchait, ça lui coupait la respiration pendant une demi-seconde. Ce sentiment était désagréable. L’enfant, par instinct, couru dans sa case, la remuant dans tous les sens pour y trouver sa mère, elle fit chaque case du village, hurlant le nom de sa génitrice, demandant d’une voix forte où elle se trouvait. Puis un coup de feu venant de la maison du maître de plantation fit vibrer ses tympans.

Même la mère de Diego, Marie, s’était arrêtée de crier pendant quelques secondes.

Le souffle de tous était _coupé_.

De lourds regards passaient de Rae à la maison blanche en bois au loin, se dressant sur la colline.

Un homme éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux.

 

« Bon Dié, pas lévé fâché en lè nou, répétait-il. » (Bon Dieu, ne te fâche pas sur nous/Ne t’énerve pas de nous)

 

            Marie semblait perdue. Elle tremblait et ne tenait plus debout, à genoux dans la poussière, elle regardait la maison, comme Rae, avec des yeux morts. Elle savait, elle savait ce que ce son voulait dire. Une silhouette arriva lentement vers le village. Le Bœuf.

 

« …pas lévé fâché… »

 

 

            Marie le remarqua subitement, un éclair traversant ses yeux noisette, elle se leva, se dégageant de l’emprise de son mari et courut jusqu’à l’homme qui tenait dans ses bras un corps inanimé. Il eut le temps d’arriver au centre du village. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Marie le regarda.

            Elle vit le corps, son visage se déforma de douleur de nouveau. Elle hurla de nouveau sa douleur, sa colère.

 

« SÈ MWEN ! SÈ MWEN ! YO PRAN SÈ MWEN ! s’écria Marie en voyant le corps de sa grande-sœur. »(Ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! Ils ont pris ma sœur !)

 

Diego se tourna vers Rae les larmes aux yeux. La petite fille ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas s’approcher. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, elle était paralysée de douleur et de haine. L’enfant tourna les talons, et alla s’enfoncer dans le petit bois.

 

 

* * *

 

           

            On fit une veillée le soir même pour Maria, la mère de Rae. La petite y était, tout le monde y était. La doyenne récitait des prières en créole, implorant le seigneur de ne pas s’énerver et d’accepter de prendre soin de Maria là où elle irait. Les yeux de Rae étaient morts : ce n’était plus le regard joyeux d’une petite fille qui avait sa mère. Mais un regard qui exprimait tellement de sentiments **_négatifs_** , que ç’en était effrayant. Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue, pris une torche comme de nombreux autres et tous ensemble, en file indienne, montèrent dans les collines jusqu’au cimetière pour y enterrer la défunte. Marie pleurait toujours, Diego séchait ses larmes avec difficulté et Rae…Les larmes coulaient sans émotions.

_Brisée_.

            Quand les esclaves redescendirent vers leur case, certains planifiaient une vengeance colossale, d’autres se demandaient ce qui allait arriver à Rae. Depuis qu’on avait ramené sa mère, elle ne parlait plus. Plus un mot. Pas un son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Elle rentra chez elle sans rien dire et s’assit sur ce qui était supposé être le lit de sa mère.

Elle y resta longtemps.

Très longtemps, ruminant des _idées noires_. Des idées qu’on n’avait _pas_ à un tel âge. Cette nuit, elle frapperait. Elle frapperait fort. La Mort était de son côté.

 

La nuit tomba vite, et l’enfant s’était préparée. Elle resserra la ceinture sur sa taille, et cacha deux lames sous ses manches. Minuit passé, elle sortit de sa case silencieuse, empruntant le chemin menant à la maison du chef de plantation et de sa famille. Son cheminement sur le sentier était silencieux, rapide, la petite brune savait ce qu’elle faisait.

 

**VENDETTA**

 

Arrivant à proximité de la demeure, l’enfant grimpa dans un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vision. Ni le Bœuf, ni le Tigre n’étaient présents, restait à voir pour l’Ours et l’Aigle. De sa poche, elle tira un caillou ramassé en chemin, et de sa ceinture, elle retira un lance-pierre offert par Diego. Elle visa un arbre à environ une trentaine de mètre, étirant l’élastique à son maximum puis le lâcha. La pierre fendit l’air avant de se heurter à l’arbre et de retomber sur un tas de graviers. Rae avait bien fait : l’Ours, un gardien aux airs de grand mafieux patibulaire s’éloigna de son poste. Il n’y avait que lui. La petite fille choisit ce moment pour s’introduire à toute vitesse dans la maison sans se faire remarquer.

A l’intérieur, elle chercha les escaliers du regard. Une fois trouvés, elle monta, tête basse, les lames cachées sous ses manches, dégainées, longeant ses paumes. Elle se dirigea d’abord dans la chambre du fils unique du maître. Elle le fixa d’un regard froid, avant de prendre la machette qui pendait à sa ceinture, elle la leva en l’air et l’abattit froidement sur le cou de sa victime. Rapide. Net. Précis. Le sang fut rapidement bu par les draps blancs du jeune homme, Rae n’en avait cure…La prochaine victime aurait été la femme du chef de plantation, mais celle-ci n’était pas là, partie rendre visite à on-ne-sait-qui. La petite esclave sortit de la pièce, se retrouvant dans le couloir, marcha jusqu’à une porte, et la poussa avec délicatesse, ne la faisant pas grincer. La machette dégoulinait de sang sur le sol, elle la rattacha à sa ceinture pour l’échanger avec un fusil à canon scié, trouvé dans la demeure, qu’elle couvrit d’un tissu pour en étouffer le bruit de détonation.

Rae s’avança, les yeux grands ouvert. Pas à cause de l’obscurité, mais à cause de tous ces _sentiments_ qui la secouaient. Elle tendit le bout du canon vers le front de l’homme qui dormait profondément. Le bout du canon fut collé sur la peau du patron qui se réveilla à se contact.

La dernière chose qu’il verrait, c’était le visage de sa meurtrière aux yeux verts et au visage taché de sang.

Le noir.

Rae avait appuyé sur la détente. Elle se dépêcha de rattaché le fusil à sa taille, puis, dans un élan de colère, de rage, la jeune fille poussa un cri et trancha la tête de son ancien maître avec une des lames cachées sous ses manches. Après quoi, ouvrant la fenêtre en entendant des pas dans le couloir, elle se jeta du premier étage, tombant dans un tonneau d’eau qui se renversa.

 

« ELLE EST LÀ ! hurla la voix d’un homme. »

 

Le sang de Rae était comme froid, il fouettait ses veines d’une force qu’elle ne se connaissait pas. Rapidement, elle courut près du feu que les gardes avaient laissé, saisit un bout de bois qui dépassait et le sortit des flammes avant de retourner près de la maison et d’y jeter sa torche à l’intérieur par une fenêtre ouverte. L’esclave répéta l’opération trois fois exactement et mis feu à la résidence, avant de courir au village, scandant le mot : «  **LIBERTÉ**  ! »

Les esclaves se réveillèrent un par un, regardant le bûcher sur la colline. Rae revint en courant, essoufflée et tremblante. Diego vint à sa rencontre choqué du spectacle et un peu perdu.

 

« Le maître est mort ! LE MAÎTRE EST MORT ! NOUS SOMMES LIBRES ! hurla l’enfant en levant les mains en l’air. »

 

La vague d’incompréhension se mua rapidement en un tonnerre de cris de joie. Certains dansaient, d’autres s’étreignaient heureux, mais la joie ne fut que de courte durée : un coup de feu retentit, manquant de toucher Rae.

 

« Où est-elle ?! Où est Rae ?! Cette chiure a tué le maître ! Elle doit mourir ! Gronda un des gardes.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! défendit un homme. Mes frères ! Notre bourreau n’est plus ! Allons ! Nous sommes libres ! Fuyons ailleurs !   
\- Mais sa femme reviendra, et ce sera pire ! contra l’Ours, en tenant son fusil en joue.   
\- Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir la paix et la liberté comme ceci, nous nous battrons ! déclara un autre. »

 

            C’est ainsi que les villageois prirent les armes. Non seulement la demeure était en feu, mais c’était au tour du petit village d’être à feu et à sang. Marie prit son fils et Rae, et les guidant jusqu’à une crique, elle les plaça dans une barque qui s’était échouée ici il y a de ça quelques mois. Les parents de Diego et la mère de Rae attendaient le bon moment pour partir. Il était plus que venu aujourd’hui.

 

« Montez ! Montez ! Et allez le plus loin possible ! Nous tenterons de vous rejoindre dès que nous le pourrons.

\- Maman, maman je ne veux pas partir sans toi ! gémit Diego en s’accrochant à elle. »

 

            Marie les embrassa tous les deux, les serrant dans ses bras en s’empêchant de pleurer.

 

« Soyez forts et prenez soin l’un de l’autre. » Murmura-t-elle avant de pousser la barque, les accompagnants jusqu’à ce que l’eau lui arrive au bassin. La mère fit demi-tour et, une fois sur le sable de la plage, leur fit de grands signes, les yeux mouillés de larmes, avant de s’en retourner à la bataille dans le village.

 

            Diego pleurait. Fort. On pouvait voir depuis la barque, l’embrasement de l’île, le feu de la demeure principale, et du petit village. Rae était muette, les mains ensanglantée le regard vide de toutes expressions, son cousin près d’elle n’avait emporté avec lui, qu’un petit sac contenant des instruments de musique, un tambourin, une flûte et un harmonica. Rae quant à elle, avait toujours ses armes sur elle. La petite fille empestait la mort. Sa seule famille à présent, c’était Diego, ce dernier se pencha vers elle, et sa cousine l’enlaça.

 

« Ne pleure plus Diego…On va rester ensemble pour toujours. Je te protègerai quoiqu’il arrive…Même si je dois mourir pour ça… »

 

            C’était évident pour elle, aucuns des esclaves ne s’en sortiraient. Ou alors, avec beaucoup de chance…Rae avala sa salive et claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne restait plus qu’eux, et si l’océan le voulait bien, ils pourraient se reconstruire ailleurs.

 

 

C’est ainsi que commence l’histoire de **_Sharper Shadow_**.


	2. Réalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Au lieu de rêver ta vie, vis ton rêve ! » - Anonyme
> 
> " Eustass Captain Kid. Et avec toute l’admiration que je te dois, tu n’auras rien de ce qui se trouve dans cette mallette…A moins que tu ne me passes sur le corps…C’est quoi cette tête ? Oh, méfie-toi, ne juge pas trop mon apparence de femme…Je sais sortir les griffes quand il le faut. Si ça se trouve, on a le même nombre de morts à notre actif. Captain. " – Fair Rae

            Le vent salé poussait doucement les nuages hauts dans le ciel. Le ciel était d’un bleu parfait, les masses blanches, mollement entraînées vers l’azur paraissaient si douces, on avait envie de s’y enrouler, s’y emmitoufler et ne jamais en sortir. Là-haut, les oiseaux devaient avoir une belle vie à côtoyer les nuages. Ils devaient aussi bien se moquer de ceux en bas, qui ne pouvaient que rêver des nuages, coincés sur cette étendue bleue que l’on appelle communément : La Mer. L’Océan.

           Une main dans l’eau, un pied au bord de la barque, son regard vert planté vers l’infini bleuté, elle soupira. Ça faisait quatre ans qu’ils s’étaient enfuis suite à l’assassinat du maître de plantation. Ils vivaient comme ils le pouvaient.

 

« Rae. »

 

            La susnommée tourna doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur, assis dans la barque, ne la regardant pas. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient jusqu’en bas de sa nuque, son regard émeraude fixait un point dans l’horizon.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Diego ? demanda l’adolescente.

\- Quand…Quand est-ce qu’on arrêtera de vivre comme ça ? demanda son cousin en fronçant les sourcils. »

 

Elle se redressa et le regarda fixement, ne sachant que répondre.

 

« J’en sais rien.

\- On a tout fait pour fuir l’esclavage et son se retrouve dans une situation encore plus déplorable ! C’est à peine si on arrive à trouver de quoi manger, et t’es obligée d’accepter de vieux contrats pour qu’on puisse gagner un peu d’argent. Et c’est quoi ces contrats ? Tuer des gens, tu parles d’un métier…soupira le jeune homme.   
\- Diego…C’est…   
\- JE SAIS ! On doit  _fuir_ ou  _mourir_ ! C’est notre  _crédo_ depuis qu’on s’est enfui ! JE SAIS RAE ! dit-il en haussant le ton. »

 

Diego s’était levé et s’était approché du petit mât  sur lequel une voile blanche, gonflée par les vents, faisait avancer l’embarcation.

 

« J’en ai assez…soupira-t-il.

\- Eh ben…Séparons-nous. »

 

Il fit volte-face.

 

« Pardon ?

\- Séparons-nous, Diego. Je peux très bien vivre de ce que je fais. Mais si tu n’en peux plus, je ne te forcerai à rien. Certes, j’ai promis de te protéger…Mais au point où on en est…   
\- Rae…   
\- Tu peux te défendre seul. Et puis, tu veux rejoindre l’Armée Révolutionnaire. Ils te l’ont demandé, non ? Séparons-nous, cousin. Sur la prochaine île, je les attendrai avec toi. Dès qu’ils t’auront récupérer, je partirai seule. La mer est vaste Diego, nous nous reverrons. Ne t’en fais pas. »

 

Le jeune barde la regarda, attristé, mais il acquiesça. Elle avait raison : la mer était vaste, ils finiraient bien par se retrouver un jour. Pourquoi le soleil brillait autant aujourd’hui ? Il aurait tellement aimé qu’il pleuve à la place…

 

* * *

 

_~6 ans plus tard~_

 

 

            Le vent salé poussait doucement les nuages hauts dans le ciel. Le ciel était d’un bleu parfait, les masses blanches, mollement entraînées vers l’azur paraissaient si douces, on avait envie de s’y enrouler, s’y emmitoufler et ne jamais en sortir. Là-haut, les oiseaux devaient avoir une belle vie à côtoyer les nuages. Ils devaient aussi bien se moquer de ceux en bas, qui ne pouvaient que rêver des nuages, coincés sur cette étendue bleue que l’on appelle communément : La Mer. L’Océan.

Le soleil était haut, et il cognait dur sur l’étendue bleue. Allongée sur un pont en bois, dur, tiède, sec, des hommes marchaient autour d’elle sans la voir, le bruit des vagues battait la coque du bateau et elle, allongée sur le bois, regardait sans voir le ciel.

 

 

« OÏ !

\- …   
\- Rae.

\- Ki…Killer ? Oh ! Bonjour. »

 

L’homme masqué étouffa un petit rire et la regarda depuis les trous de son masque. La peau brune de sa camarade brillait au soleil et ses yeux, grands ouverts le fixaient sans émotions. Ses cheveux noirs, courts et en bataille avaient un léger reflet cuivré dû à l’eau de mer et au soleil. Depuis que Killer l’avait rencontrée, elle n’avait pas changé. Le pirate l’avait toujours connu avec des yeux très grands ouverts et un visage inexpressif.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant.

\- Je te cherchais, c’est tout. T’es tellement discrète que…   
\- Kid veut me voir ? souffla la brune.   
\- Ouais…soupira le blond en se grattant la tête.   
\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait encore ? demanda Rae.   
\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait quoique ce soit, mais bon, peut-être te confier une petite mission ?   
\- On est à deux jours d’une île, Killer. Je doute, sincèrement, que Kid, notre capitaine, changerait ses habitudes. Il me met sur le fait accompli, il ne me prévient jamais.   
\- Je…Ouais… »

 

Rae se leva et s’étira, avant de tout relâcher, soupirer et s’engouffra dans le bateau pour se diriger vers la cabine de son capitaine en fredonnant.

 

_«…Excuse my French…But can we French kiss? You like niggas in Paris? Well I’m…_

\- AH BEN T’ES LÀ TOI ! s’écria le capitaine alors qu’elle ouvrait la porte.   
\- … _From there_ …Bonjour captain…   
\- NE ME «  _BONJOUR CAPTAIN_ » PAS ! J’VAIS VRAIMENT TE DÉFONCER SALE NÉGRESSE ! continua le rouquin fou de rage.   
\- C’était pas très bon grammaticalement…Et même un peu raciste, eh…   
\- JE M’EN FOUS ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! »

 

Rae regarda Kid et haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer et de venir s’asseoir sur le bord du bureau de son capitaine. Bureau constamment en désordre, entre les avis de recherches des différentes personnes de l’équipage, ceux de d’autres pirates (qu’il utilisait pour jouer aux fléchettes et quand il n’y avait plus de fléchettes, il lançait des couteaux. Toujours plus gros…), des plumes (pour écrire), des stylos, de la paperasse pêle-mêle, des boussoles folles qui ne fonctionnaient plus (on se demande bien pourquoi…), des bouquins (si, si), des magazines scellés (sans commentaires…) et tout un tas d’autre bordel qui était tellement à l’image de son gorille de propriétaire. Tout cela hérissait le poil de Rae, qui avait une Sacro-Sainte horreur du désordre.

_Maniaque._

Mais l’ex-esclave s’était juré, que jamais, ô grand JAMAIS elle ne rangerait, ne serait-ce, un traître centimètre de cette pièce. A ce qu’elle sache, Kid est majeur et vacciné, il sait lire et écrire (enfin elle suppose, elle espère surtout), il a deux bras au bout desquels il y a une main munie de dix doigts, cet affreux individu possède aussi deux jambes jusqu’à preuve du contraire, deux pieds et dix foutus orteils…Qu’est-ce qu’il l’empêche, pour l’amour de Dieu, de faire un peu de rangement ?

_Bordélique._

Enfin bon, la voilà assise sur ce bureau, à écouter sans entendre les élucubrations de son capitaine qui pestait pour quelque chose qui…Attendez, pour quoi ? Pour quelque chose de stupide, comme souvent en fait. Kid l’engueulait fréquemment pour _rien_ c’était le cas de le dire. Monsieur aimait son petit bordel : « J’me r’trouve d’dans tu oiv ? ‘Azy fraîcheur ! ». Bon, rassurez-vous, Kid ne parle pas comme ça…Pas tout le temps…Pas trop souvent…Oui, enfin…

 

« J’TE PREVIENS LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE J’TE CHOPPE EN TRAIN DE NETTOYER UN ENDROIT SANS AUTORISATION, JE TE DÉFONCE ! **JE TE DÉFONCE _T’ENTENDS_**  ?!

\- Je sais que tu aimes la crasse, mais à ce point-là, c’est dangereux, on va tous crever de maladie avec toi…   
\- J’EN N’AI RIEN A FOUTRE !   
\- On m’a toujours dit de nettoy…   
\- TON PASSÉ DE NÉGRESSE JE M’EN TAMPONNE LA NOUILLE AVEC DES BABOUCHES !   
\- …   
\- POURQUOI TU ME REGARDES COMME ÇA ?!   
\- Pourquoi tu cries ? soupira Rae en croisant les bras. »

 

Kid sourcilla (sans sourcils) et serra la mâchoire, montrant sa parfaite rangée de dents blanches. Rae avait les yeux mi-clos, fortement ennuyée par le comportement (limite) insultant de son capitaine. Pas qu’elle n’y était pas habituée, mais certain propos l’atteignaient plus que d’autres. Rae était maniaque, il fallait qu’elle nettoie. C’était un devoir. De ce fait, sa cabine, les toilettes, la salle de bain, la cuisine, le pont et la salle commune étaient les endroits les plus propres du bateau. Le reste, les autres pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes, il n’y avait pas écrit « BONNE » sur son front, fallait pas déconner. Rae gardait une voix relativement calme, alors que les cordes vocales de son supérieur en prenaient un sacré coup. De toute façon, ce n’était qu’une routine : chaque début de semaine, Kid l’engueulait pour une raison aléatoire, après s’être bien usé la gorge, il allait vider de moitié une bouteille d’alcool quelconque, rhum de préférence, et allait se mettre à bouder. Puérilité à son maximum.

Rae quant à elle le laissait pousser sa gueulante, écoutait, répondait de temps en temps et quand elle le voulait bien, la jeune femme lui clouait le bec par une riposte cinglante, puis, dans un geste plein de classe, se retournait et quittait la cabine de Môsieur le capitaine. Ce qu’elle fit d’ailleurs, après lui avoir lancé quelque chose de complètement inattendu : « Moi, au moins, j’ai des sourcils. »

Killer qui était resté dans le couloir, pour intervenir en cas de bagarre bien qu’il sache que la demoiselle pouvait se défendre très bien, vit Rae sortir, les yeux toujours grands ouverts de la cabine du capitaine en grommelant quelque chose d’inaudible.

 

« Alors, eh ? Ça a été ? demanda le blond en s’approchant.

\- Eh ? Bien sûr que oui, tu crois que j’ai peur de lui ? grogna Rae dans une moue.   
\- Ah…Ouais. Enfin, fais gaffe à toi…   
\- …   
\- Ce que je veux dire, tenta de se rattraper Killer, c’est que ça me ferai un peu chier de te retrouver morte dans ton lit, ou sur le pont en petits morceaux !   
\- Killer…   
\- OU-OUI ?! balbutia-t-il.   
\- Merci. Mais t’inquiète pas pour moi. Tu me connais, hm ? J’ai fait pire, rassura Rae en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son ami.   
\- Toi, t’as le don de rassurer les gens…   
\- Ah bon ?   
\- C’était du sarcasme.   
\- Oh. »

 

Killer esquissa un petit sourire sous son masque avant de tapoter gentiment le haut du crâne de sa camarade, puis doucement lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Rae geint quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Ta main est lourde… ». Puis il la laissa vaquer à ses occupations. La connaissant, elle allait sûrement chercher quelque chose à nettoyer, changer la disposition de sa cabine ou alors elle allait rêvasser au soleil.

Le Massacreur lui-même retourna dans sa cabine et s’affala sur le lit. Ça faisait un moment que Rae était avec eux, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Son sourire se fit plus grand, quand les souvenir revenaient à sa mémoire S’il se souvenait bien…C’était il y a deux ans…Rae avait dix-huit ans, Kid dix-neuf ans et Killer vingt-trois ans. Killer ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer…

 

* * *

 

_~6 ans plus tôt~_

_South Blue – Îles Blanches_

 

« Donc c’est un au revoir ? Demanda doucement l’adolescente.

\- Rae… »

 

La brune leva les yeux vers les hommes qui les entouraient. De grandes capes brunes, des casquettes, des lunettes, armés mais légèrement. Diego baissait la tête, la pluie battante sur son crâne rendait ses cheveux lisses. La main de sa cousine vint rencontrer sa tignasse ébène et la caressa lentement emmêlant ses cheveux.

 

« Tu seras bien avec eux, Diego. »

 

            Diego aimait bien l’entendre prononcer son nom. «  _Diego »_. Ça sonnait plus comme un « Diègo. Di-AI-go. ». C’était bizarre, mais dans la bouche de sa cousine, c’était très beau à entendre. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies, à force de se retenir de gémir : il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle était sa _seule famille_. Rae, une capuche sur la tête, cachait son visage de ces hommes. De toute façon, ça valait mieux : elle avait déjà une prime sur sa tête, et si l’adolescente pouvait protéger son cousin de la Marine, ça la rassurerait. Dès qu’il partira, ses chances de gagner de l’argent seront divisées par deux, elle ne pourra plus compter sur les talents de musicien, de voleur à l’occasion et danseur de son cousin. Non, elle serait obligée de tuer de nouveau.

 

« Va-t’en. Dit Rae en retirant sa main des cheveux de Diego.

\- …Rae.   
\- Vas. Ne te retourne pas.   
\- … »

 

Le jeune homme se redressa, renifla péniblement et la serra dans ses bras en y mettant toute la force du désespoir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sous le regard attentif des hommes de l’Armée Révolutionnaire. L’un d’eux fit remarquer à Diego qu’ils devaient y aller, plus ils resteraient ici, plus ils auraient de chances de se faire remarquer.

 

« Prends soins de toi Rae. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Gémit Diego.

\- Je ne mourrai pas. Va, on se reverra.   
\- Oui… »

 

Ils partirent. Diego ne se retourna pas, et Rae ne lui courut pas après. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus battante, et la jeune fille ne pouvait bouger, comme paralysée. Elle s’assit sur un tonneau qui traînait là et baissa la tête, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Depuis l’incident sur son île, elle n’arrivait plus à avoir les yeux…Normalement ouverts. Ils étaient toujours ouvert le plus possible, bloqués. Leur vert émeraude s’était ternis et des cernes s’étaient logés sous ses yeux. Rae resta assise là très longtemps, peut-être des heures durant, mais quand la pluie cessa de battra, c’est une goutte qui tombait de sa capuche vissée sur sa tête qui la sortie de sa rêverie. Elle devait avancer.

Le soleil perçait le feuillage dense des arbres de la forêt qui entourait la maison blanche en ruine qui avait été le point de rendez-vous. L’adolescente se leva, et c’est trempée qu’elle se dirigea vers la ville, silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rester seule ou pas, mais si elle pouvait se trouver des compagnons pour faire la route, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Bien qu’elle puisse paraître solitaire, la solitude avait quelque chose d’autant bénéfique que de dérangeant pour Rae.

 

* * *

 

~ _4 ans après la séparation de Rae et Diego_ ~

 

 

« C’est pas vrai…

\- De quoi ? marmonna le barman trop occupé à nettoyer ses pintes.   
\- Vous connaissez une…Euh… « Sharper Shadow » ? demanda un homme qui feuilletait des avis de recherches.   
\- De quoi ?! répéta le vieil homme bedonnant.   
\- Ben…C’est une nana qui fait parler d’elle en ce moment…’Fin, on dirait, précisa l’homme en fixant l’avis.   
\- Oooh…J’ai entendu parler d’elle, dit un autre homme, grisonnant, pipe en bouche en se penchant sur sa chaise. Une diablesse que cette fille là…Tu vois l’ami, sur son avis de recherche, on voit juste la photo d’une enfant, ce qu’ils n’ont pas dit, et ce que le montant confirme, c’est que la fille qu’ils recherchent n’est plus un bambin. Aujourd’hui, si j’me trompe pas, elle doit bien avoir…Oh ! Entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans ! Un truc comme ça ! Disons dix-huit ! Et vois-tu, mon ami, c’est qu’cette fille, c’est une tueuse dans l’âme : Un Assassin pur jus ! A c’qu’il paraît, elle aurait tué un homme de sang-froid à l’âge de dix ans pour libérer un village opprimé, après quoi, elle a accepté des contrats, des p’tits boulots pour vivre. Mais que des contrats d’assassinat. A la base, elle devait pas avoir une prime très élevée, mais elle a grimpé en flèche le jour où on l’a surprise dans une base Navale de la Marine !   
\- La Marine ?! sursautèrent le curieux et le barman. »

 

Certains clients tendirent l’oreille. Le vieillard prit une mine un peu plus grave tout en caressant sa barbe et fumant doucement sa pipe, rassemblant le plus possible les souvenirs qu’il avait de cette gamine dont il avait entendu parler.

 

« Comme j’vous l’dis ! Un de ces contrats était de choppé des infos sur un pirate qui traînait dans le coin où elle se trouvait à l’époque. Vu que personne dans l’a ville déliait sa langue par peur de mourir dans leur sommeil si vous voyez c’que j’veux dire, elle a dû s’introduire dans la base la plus proche. Et vous voulez la meilleure ? Elle s’en est sortie ! Elle les a berné, ces foutus marines, du début jusqu’à la fin ! Cette gosse est extrêmement discrète et douée, au moment où j’vous parle, elle est peut-être dans cette salle à nous écouter en souriant.

\- Mais…Personne ne connaît son visage ? questionna la serveuse en essuyant ses mains dans son tablier blanc cassé.   
\- Personne j’vous dis ! Quand elle fait son sale boulot, d’après les rumeurs, elle porte une capuche qui lui couvre la moitié du visage. Du coup, tous ceux qui la recherchent ne doivent se fier qu’à la capuche ! Mais Dieu sait que ce n’est pas la seule à en porter une ! Combien de pauvres enfants se sont fait avoir à cause de cette bonne femme ! »

 

Les battants de la Taverne laissèrent passer au même moment une silhouette féminine. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, un regard verdâtre incroyablement effrayant, une natte longue, tombant jusqu’au creux des omoplates, elle traversa la salle d’un pas léger, tranquille, faisant tinter à chaque pas ses boucles d’oreilles dorées qui s’entrechoquaient. Il y eu comme un silence lourd quand la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour aller s’asseoir au comptoir.

 

« De l’eau…demanda-t-elle en regardant le marbre du comptoir.

\- …Tout de suite mam’zelle, dit le barman.   
\- Excusez-moi…Monsieur…J’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer vos avis de recherches…Eh…ça tombe bien, je cherche quelqu’un…Ou plutôt, un Marine. Vous n’auriez pas vu un colonel passer dans le coin ? Un gros dur…Baraqué, crâne dégarni…Yeux mauves…   
\- Euh…Si, si…Il part aujourd’hui d’ailleurs.   
\- Aaaah…Merci. C’est gentil. »

 

Elle remercia ensuite le barman et bu cul-sec son verre d’eau, avant de le poser sur le compter, près de quelques pièces.

 

« Il y en a trop mademoiselle, remarqua l’homme ventru derrière le comptoir.

\- Gardez la monnaie…C’est pas l’argent qui manque dans le coin, eh, dit la jeune femme en partant. »

 

Ce passage éclair dans la taverne avait comme paralysé les clients déjà présents. La jeune femme sortie, les mains dans les poches et s’excusa quand elle bouscula sur son passage un homme, grand, blond, des faux au bout des bras.

 

* * *

 

            Killer regarda la jeune femme passer sans rien ajouter, heureusement que Kid n’était pas encore là, il aurait trouvé un moyen, ou une excuse, pour la réduire en charpie. En fait…Peut-être pas, mais son capitaine était tellement en colère depuis peu, que même les femmes se faisaient tuer, alors que le plus souvent, il leur proposait d’abord de faire : «  _Un petit tour_  ».  Le Massacreur frissonna et se dirigea tout droit vers le comptoir. « Du rhum s’il vous plaît…Avec une paille. » A peine les battants passé, des messes basses se faisaient déjà ouïr. Pendant qu’il sirotait doucement l’alcool contenu dans son verre, il réfléchissait à comment calmer les nerfs de son capitaine. Ah, Dieu savait que c’était lourd !  Depuis peu, un Marine, un colonel surtout, les avait pris en chasse pour une raison extrêmement…Vexante ? Ouais bon…Et vois Kid péter des crises toutes les deux secondes, c’était tout aussi supportable que de se rouler dans des tessons de verre. Et Killer aurait MILLE FOIS préféré se rouler dans des tessons de verre…Il se leva, paya sa consommation toujours en réfléchissant et sorti.

 

« Killer ?

\- Eh ! Heat ! T’as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?   
\- Oh, euh…Oui. J’ai trouvé une pharmacie et d’autres boutiques spécialisées en soins. Ça devrait aller. Alors ?   
\- Alors quoi ?   
\- Des infos ? Sur le Colonel Arker ?   
\- Hunf…Je sais qu’il y a un gros bateau de la Marine qui est au port, d’après ce que j’ai entendu, il devrait bientôt larguer les amarres…Je pense que quand Kid, le saura, il se ruera vers lui pour lui faire la peau une bonne fois pour toute. Donc…euh…   
\- Donc il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions au navire, hm ?   
\- Exactement. »

 

Les camarades s’en allèrent sur le bateau de leur capitaine, le grand, le redoutable Eustass Captain Kid. Celui en qui il avait le plus de respect, celui pour qui ils pourraient mourir. Eustass Kid ! Killer grimpa la passerelle en se demandant si le susnommé ne serait pas en train de faire les cent pas sur le pont, Heat, quant à lui, à peine monter il se dirigea directement vers l’infirmerie pour ranger ses achats.

 

« Ah ! Te v’là toi ! Dit Kid en se tournant vers son second.

\- Aye.   
\- Tu l’as retrouvé ? Alors ?! Parle !    
\- Il semblerait qu’il reparte bientôt, son bateau est encore amarré au port. J’ai fait un petit rond et je me suis informé par-ci, par-là, avant d’aller prendre un verre dans une taverne.   
\- T’es pas mon second pour rien toi ! Allez les gars ! On fait le tour de l’île et on le prend en chasse ! »

 

Killer soupira, un peu saoulé de toute cette agitation qu’ils étaient obligé de subir par pur caprice venant de leur capitaine. Le navire quitta sa cachette, et ils firent le tour de l’île, pour voir au loin, dans un timing parfait, le bateau ennemi qui prenait le large. Selon le plan de Kid, ils allaient s’en approcher le plus possible, l’aborder et le saborder. Et tant qu’à faire, Kid irait reprendre ses biens, et voir s’il pouvait profiter de ce qu’il trouverait à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Oui, c’était un plan juste parfait.

 

* * *

 

 

C’était un plan parfait.

Rae avait réussi à s’introduire sur le navire : un jeu d’enfant. Elle s’était cachée dans une caisse et s’était laissée porter jusqu’à la cale, sans bruit, attendant patiemment de pourvoir sortir. Un silence complet se fit, elle comprit assez aisément qu’il n’y avait personne aux alentours, la jeune femme sortie de sa cachette. Avec aisance -toute l’expérience parait ici- elle se déplaça avec discrétion, féline, dans les entrailles du bateau. Sortant de la cale, la jeune femme assomma deux marines traînant là. La brune marchait doucement, légèrement penchée en avant, le pas léger, la respiration courte, parfaitement contrôlée pour n’émettre que peu de bruit, elle avançait dans le dédale de couloirs. Quand plus de deux soldats passaient dans le couloir, elle se suspendait au plafond, et continuait d’avancer.

Soudainement, la jeune femme se stoppa net : quelque chose n’allait pas. Certes, avoir un plan du bateau en mémoire n’était pas terrible, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir un plan couché sur papier sur elle, se serait trop risqué. Rae se serait fait remarquer et impossible d’atteindre son objectif. Son objectif ? Dérober des informations sur certains pirates, ou autres…Tant qu’elle pouvait avoir des infos sur tout et n’importe quoi ça lui convenait, Rae pouvait avoir une longueur d’avance dans certaines situations. L’ancienne esclave avait donc opté pour la seconde solution : essayer de mémoriser un plan. Mais voilà, elle était prise au « piège ». L’intruse avait un choix à faire, et vite, parce que plusieurs marines arrivaient dans sa direction dans cet espèce de carrefour.

Elle leva les yeux, un conduit d’aération, elle sauta, s’agrippa à la grille, se dépêcha de la détacher et s’y engouffra sans trop de problème. Mission d’infiltration par encore foutue en l’air messieurs dames ! Applaudissez ! Rae se félicita au moins une bonne dizaine de fois pour s’encourager, et rampa dans les conduits. La jeune femme brune se repérait aux sons, aux odeurs, aux bruits de pas et des éclats de voix des marines.

Rae cherchait la cabine du colonel. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver, mais dans certains bâtiments de la MARINE, Ô Dieu qu’il fallait faire attention ! Les navires se ressemblent d’extérieur pour certains, mais croyez-en la semi-experte qu’elle est devenue : à l’intérieur, bonne chance ! C’est ainsi qu’elle continua son cheminement, s’arrêtant tous les cinq, dix mètres, pour être bien sûre qu’elle ne tournait pas en rond ou autre. Elle écoutait, suivait les échos, les vibrations, les bruits de pas des MARINES.

 

« COLONEL !

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? répondit la voix grave de l’homme.   
\- On a besoin de vous sur le pont, il semblerait qu’il y ait un problème !   
\- J’arrive. »

 

Il ferma une porte, puis suivit son subordonné. Rae baissa les yeux et essaya de voir à travers la grille d’aération : le colonel, un homme tapant dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux coupé à ras, grisonnant, peau parsemée de cicatrices, l’uniforme officiel, propre, net. S’il y a une chose qu’elle devait bien s’avouer, c’est que les hommes en uniformes avaient un effet sur elle…Hm…Autant bon que mauvais. Par exemple, ce type-là, Cancer, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi,  mais pendant quelques temps, il s’était fait comme un devoir de la traîner par la peau des fesses jusqu’en prison ; coup du sort, un jour, il en a eu marre, pouf, parti. Mais Rae se l’avouait sans honte, bien des fois elle aurait bien voulu se rendre, rien que pour ses beaux yeux, parce que : «  ** _DANG ! Qu’il est sexy !_**  »

Trêve de rêverie, elle secoua sèchement la tête, et se dit qu’elle ne devait plus être très loin du bureau du colonel. Se frayant en chemin, elle regarda au travers de chaque grille qu’elle croisait. Au bout de la troisième, elle distingua un bureau, bien rangé, des papiers, une petite bibliothèque, quelques étagères…Parfait ! La pirate recula, s’allongea et tapant la grille à l’aide de ses talons. Quand celle-ci céda, Rae se laissa tomber dans le bureau.

 

« Alors, en prenant en compte la direction que le colonel a prise, la grandeur du bateau, le dédale de couloirs…Bon, je me donne dix minutes pour faire ça. Inspire, expire, tout ira bien, s’encouragea la jeune femme. »

 

            Rae commença les fouilles sans attendre. Elle cherchait une carte d’une base Navale de la MARINE, n’importe laquelle suffirait, des cartes de divers bateaux, et surtout, surtout, des informations sur des pirates dont la prime était élevée. Elle inspecta le bureau, trouva quelques papiers importants qu’elle lut avec une rapidité impressionnante. Dans ce « métier » il fallait tout faire vite, ne pas s’attarder, ne laisser presqu’aucune trace. Tout devait aller très vite, il fallait donc avoir certaines bases :

  1. Avant de fouiller un bureau, mémoriser rapidement _quoi_ va _où_. Utile pour mieux remettre en place, sans éveiller les soupçons.
  2. Trouver une cachette efficace si on est pris par le temps et que l’ennemi revient trop vite.
  3. Les tiroirs et les étagères hautes et basses d’abord. Les étagères à hauteur d’yeux n’ont que rarement des objets cachés.
  4. Vérifier les doubles-fonds, les mécanismes cachés, les boutons d’interruptions dissimulés.
  5. Ne pas emporter plus qu’on ne peut prendre.
  6. Bien gérer son temps.
  7. Ne laisser que peu de traces (voire aucune, si possible).



 

Voilà les règles que s’était fixée Rae. Le conduit d’aération n’était pas loin, voilà où serait sa cachette. Quant au reste, elle trouva une mallette vide, grise, de taille moyenne, sans code ni cadenas. Ce sera parfait pour y mettre les différents documents qu’elle trouverait. Rae posa le contenant sur le bureau, avant de fouiller celui-ci de fond en comble, survolant quelques documents, prenant des dossiers par-ci, par-là. Elle s’attarda plus à trouver des informations sur différents pirates.

 

« Barbe Blanche…x Drake…Un marrant celui-là…Baggy Le Clown…Je lui referai bien le portrait moi…Eustass Captain Kid…Eus…Tass ? murmura-t-elle en portant l’avis de recherche à hauteur d’yeux. »

 

            Elle poussa un peu sa capuche qui lui cachait la vue et observa le type de l’affiche. Pfeuh, il n’avait rien de charismatique, ni de charmant, un sale gosse avec beaucoup d’argent sur sa tête. Un gros poisson, quoi. Mais, s’il tombait entre les mains de la MARINE, ça ferait un joli pécule au chanceux qui arriverait à le traîner jusque devant la « JUSTICE ». L’ex-esclave haussa les épaules et fourra l’affiche dans la mallette, après avoir à peu près remis le bureau en place, elle s’attaqua à la bibliothèque et aux quelques étagères et placards. Elle ne trouva pas grand-chose, mais ce « pas grand-chose » lui était suffisant.

 

« Bon, assez traîné. »

 

            Elle sortit du bureau par la porte, après avoir remis la grille à sa place. D’après le son des vagues sur la coque, ils devaient être à dix ou quinze minutes de l’île qu’ils venaient de quittés. Rae soupira puis inspira un grand coup pour réguler son rythme cardiaque. La jeune femme monta des escaliers, pensant qu’à l’heure qu’il était, il ne devrait y avoir personne dans les couloirs.

 

« Je me débrouille pas mal pour le mom… »

 

            Pour le moment ? Une violente secousse s’empara du navire, et quelque chose de gros, lourd, de forme circulaire manqua de toucher Rae à pleine vitesse. Un boulet de canon venait de traverser quelques murs, allant tomber dans une pièce plus loin. Le bateau était attaqué ? Ah ! Elle n’avait pas prévu ça dans son calcul !

 

« Eh ! Une intruse !

\- AH ! grogna la jeune femme. C’est bien ma veine ! J’irai botter les fesses de l’imbécile qui a fait ça ! »

 

Saisissant la mallette, elle courut dans les couloirs, cherchant à faire perdre du temps aux MARINES.

* * *

 

            Ah ces MARINES ! Toujours là où il ne faut pas ! Mais aujourd’hui, c’était différent, Kid souriait, très joviale. Le mot vengeance était écrit partout sur sa peau, il en frémissait. Ce colonel lui avait tellement pourri la vie durant ces trois derniers mois qu’il en était encore plus irritable qu’il ne l’était déjà (ET BON DIEU, QU’IL EST IRRITABLE !), et même en balançant deux à quatre de ses hommes à la mer, ça ne le calmait nullement. Mais là, c’était sa chance : Ce colonel de la MARINE était fini, et en prime, il récupèrerait toutes les infos sur le bateau avant de la saborder. Plan parfait.

Un boulet.

Deux boulets.

Trois boulets.

Paf ! Et un trou bien profond dans la coque !

Le sourire de Kid s’étira un peu plus, on pouvait presque le comparé au _Joker_. Il leva un bras, et ils abordèrent avec férocité le navire.

 

« Pas de quartier, je veux les entendre appeler leur maman ! Je veux les entendre supplier ! Je veux les entendre demander grâces et pardon ! ALLEZ-Y DEFONCEZ MOI TOUT ÇA ! »

 

Nul besoin de se répéter, rapidement, le navire de la Marine grouillait de pirates enragés, savourant leur petite vengeance. Kid attendit un peu, avant de mettre un pied sur le pont, il s’appuyait au bastingage de son bateau, sauta et s’attaqua directement au colonel.

 

« J’espère qu’on dérange, et que t’avais rien d’prévus !

\- Eustass Kid…Enfin… grommela le Colonel Arker en se retournant.   
\- En chair, en os et en métal, vieux !   
\- Assez de courses poursuites, hum ? Tant mieux, je n’avais pas trop envie de me casser la tête à te chercher, tu me retires une épine du pied gamin. Mais assez taper causette ! Je me ferai un plaisir d’entendre ton sang  _glouglouter_ quand tu seras à moitié mort à terre !   
\- Ben tu vois, j’aurai pas dit mieux !   
-EUSTASS !   
\- HAHAHAH !»

 

Les deux opposants s’élancèrent l’un sur l’autre, dans un combat dont la seule issue serait la mort.

* * *

 

Une heure plus tard, la bataille faisait toujours rage sur le bâtiment de la MARINE. Kid en avait presque fini avec Arker. Le combat avait été rude, la situation connaissant de nombreux rebondissements à chaque fois, au final, Kid avait su garder une longueur d’avance sur ce colonel qui n’avait pas l’air si aguerri que ça. Grande gueule, oui, mais au combat, hautement décevant. Et c’était un colonel, hm ?

 

« Haa….Hah…Haah…

\- Entendre… _Mon_ sang glouglouter tu disais ? rit doucement le rouquin.   
\- Sale mioche…Argl… !! agonisa l’autre, couvert de plaies.   
\- Eh ben, eh ben ! On peut dire que tu m’auras pris la tête jusqu’au bout, vieux con… soupira Kid en souriant. Tu t’es bien battu, mais ça ne suffira pas face à moi. Allez, repose en paix ! »

 

Une lame traversa la gorge du MARINE, la victoire était leur. Kid leva les bras acclamé par ses hommes, il avança triomphalement, laissant traîner son manteau tâché de sang et de poussière derrière lui. Oui, lui, le grand capitaine Kid avait encore prouvé, une fois de plus, sa supériorité. Qu’est-ce que les gens voulaient comme preuves pour comprendre qu’il était le futur Roi des Pirates ? Hm ? Il dominait ses ennemis, il était fort, n’est-ce pas là, le plus important ? Franchement…

 

« Captain ! Venez voir, on a un problème ! Le groupe qui était censé recueillir des informations s’est fait battre ! Et salement !

\- De quoi ?! Par un MARINE ?!   
\- On ne sait pas ! L’un d’eux a dit que c’était une  _ombre rapide_ .   
\- Une  ombre ?! Vous vous foutez de moi !?   
\- N-Non captain on…   
\- Kid…Allons-voir…suggéra Killer.   
\- Tch…Je vous suis… »

 

La joie de Kid s’était envolée bien vite à cette annonce. Qui avait le culot de contrecarrer ses plans ? Qui avait la simple idée –qui pouvait lui coûter la vie dans ce cas- de le contrarier ? _Lui_  ? Bien des téméraires avaient tentés, et tous s’y étaient salement cassé les dents. On ne rigolait pas avec Kid, jouer avec ses nerfs, c’était jouer avec sa vie. Tout homme assez intelligent et sain d’esprit, ne pouvait pas être assez bête pour essayer de se mesurer au grand capitaine Kid qui terrorisait les océans ! Non, mais…

Ils descendirent dans les entrailles du navire, une odeur de poudre et de sang était balayée par les courants d’air dû aux nombreux trous causés par les boulets de canons. Kid et Killer suivait un petit groupe d’homme, serrés les uns aux autres, c’était un spectacle assez comique. Ils arrivèrent à la partie du bateau qui devait sûrement être les dortoirs. Il se trouvait là quelques hommes à terre, Heat évaluant l’ampleur des dégâts, il leva le nez en voyant Kid et lui indiquant du pouce où se trouvait la source du problème.

 

« On ne s’en est pas encore occupé, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur une plaie d’un de ses camarades. Faites attention. »

 

            Kid arqua un sourcil (invisible) et entra dans ce qui semblait être des douches communes. Un de ses hommes lui indiqua une ombre, derrière un rideau. Killer resta derrière son capitaine, près à dégainé ses faux à la moindre attaque. Le rookie s’avança, fronçant ses (inexistants) sourcils et s’arrêta à environ, une dizaine de centimètres du rideau. En tendant l’oreille, le rouquin entendit une respiration sifflante, et de l’eau qui ruisselait, sûrement d’un tuyau brisé. Il baissa le regard et vit que l’eau était légèrement tâchée de rouge, la silhouette était blessée, apparemment. Il saisit délicatement le rideau, avant de le tirer sèchement et…

 

« Une femme… ? s’étonnèrent certains avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Une femme…répéta Kid. Vous vous foutez de moi ? C’est une femme qui vous a botté les fesses ?!   
\- KID ! »

La mallette bien serrée contre elle, la jeune inconnue avait un fusil chargé braqué vers la tête de Kid. Adossée contre le mur, elle maintenait sa tête levée péniblement. Elle avait l’air essoufflée, tremblante, elle était blessée à la cuisse, pas quelque chose de grave en soi. Kid remarqua la mallette et tilta. Cette jeune femme n’avait pas l’air d’une MARINE, et si oui, eh ben, l’uniforme devait la dégoûter. Le petit groupe de recherche n’avait rien trouvé d’intéressant, ils avaient rapporté : « Quand on est passé, il ne restait rien…Aucune informations intéressante, comme si tout avait été volé ! » Ceci expliquant cela, il considéra la jeune femme un peu plus longuement.

 

« T’es qui ?

\- Une ombre…Juste une ombre de passage...J’arrive et je repars…Et là, j’aimerai bien repartir…   
\- Hein ? J’comprends rien à ton baratin ! Mais j’crois bien que t’as un truc qui m’intéresse.   
\- …, elle resserra sa prise sur la mallette.   
\- Donne.   
\- Non.   
\- C’est un ordre !   
\- Je ne suis pas à ton service…   
\- Tu sais qui je suis ?! s’énerva Eustass. »

 

Elle sourit.

 

« Eustass Captain Kid. Et avec toute l’admiration que je te dois, tu n’auras rien de ce qui se trouve dans cette mallette…A moins que tu ne me passes sur le corps…C’est quoi cette tête ? Oh, méfie-toi, ne juge pas trop mon apparence de femme…Je sais sortir les griffes quand il le faut. Si ça se trouve, on a le même nombre de morts à notre actif. Captain.

\- Espèce de…»

 

Killer saisit le bras de Kid et le tira en arrière.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! Pesta le capitaine en retirant sèchement le bras de son second.

\- Kid, Kid ! Cette nana ! C’est Sharper Shadow ! chuchota le blond.   
\- Sharper Sha…Quoi ? baragouina son supérieur en grimaçant.   
\- _**Sharper Shadow**_ ! Cette fille est super connue ! Elle avait une prime sur sa tête avant que tu en aies une ! Ecoute, écoute…, Killer baissa la voix, d’après les rumeurs, c’est une experte en infiltration et en assassinat. Elle remplit des contrats et les règles à une vitesse…E-Elle a réussi à s’introduire dans une base navale de la MARINE et à en ressortir ! Ils s’en sont aperçus quand elle était déjà  **_loin_ ** ! Kid, cette fille c’est une folle ! Mais elle nous serrait tellement utile !   
\- Attends, attends, attends…T’es en train de me dire…   
\- Faut qu’elle rejoigne notre équipage ! Avec ses capacités et ses infos, on sera encore plus puissants qu’on ne l’est déjà ! Kid, c’est notre chance ! implora son second et meilleur ami.   
\- Je…Je suis pas sûr Killer…avoua Kid en faisant une moue ennuyée.   
\- Kid…Je te parie un bras qu’elle en sait pas mal sur beaucoup de personnes que tu hais. Peut-être même…Trafalgar ? »

 

Kid tiqua et un rictus déforma ses lèvres rouges, plus d’informations sur ce bâtard de Trafalgar ? Pas besoin de le lui répéter deux fois, elle pouvait être n’importe qui, si elle pouvait lui recracher un maximum de choses sur n’importe qui, il était preneur. Il hocha la tête et Killer, sous son masque, fit un grand sourire satisfait. C’était comme si le ciel leur envoyait une aide bénite, cette fille serait certainement plus une aide divine qu’on poids épouvantable.

N’est-ce pas ?

N’est-ce…Pas ?

Kid s’avança fièrement vers celle qui tenait toujours son fusil en joue vers lui. Traînant fièrement sa cape, le menton levé, les bras croisés, haut, fort, fier. Un œil vert émeraude le regardait sans émotions, sans admiration, sans rien.

 

« C’quoi ton nom ? Demanda Kid.

\- …Fair…Fair Rae. répondit-elle de sa voix douce et légère.   
\- D’accord, Rae, qu’est-ce que tu dirais de rejoindre mon équipage ? »

 

Il la regarda dans les yeux après sa proposition, Kid grimaça légèrement en voyant avec quelle rapidité elle rangea son arme.

 

« D’accord. »

 

            «  _Comment ça, « **D’accord** » ? Elle a même pas fait mine de réfléchir ! _» Se dit Kid en ouvrant de grands yeux. L’assassine se releva la mallette au bout du bras, dans son poing dont les doigts étaient fermement serrés. Elle jeta le fusil qui de toute façon, ne pourrait pas tirer, de l’eau s’était infiltrer, ruinant la poudre, et avança doucement devant Kid avant de poser un genou à terre.

 

« Eustass Captain Kid, je te jure fidélité et loyauté à toi, mon nouveau capitaine. J’obéirai à tes ordres, et je consacrerai ma vie future à faire de toi le roi des pirates. Moi, Fair Rae, je le jure. »

 

            Kid arqua un sourcil (imaginaire) et eu un mouvement de recul devant cette tirade si solennelle. Eh bien, en voilà une de bien intéressante ! Sous sourire s’élargit, ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne lui avait pas parlé de la sorte, et ô mon Dieu, son égo en était ravi !

 

« Parfait, dit-il simplement. »

 

* * *

 

            Depuis deux ans et demi, Rae avait rejoint l’équipage et avait pleinement prit part à la vie sur le bateau, c’était comme si elle avait toujours été là. Killer avait vite arrêté de la considéré comme une source de revenue, et s’était très vite attaché à elle, et son petit minois. Son visage ahuri l’amusait, il la trouvait mignonne, surtout quand elle venait se lover contre lui, sans raison. Rae apportait ce petit "truc" que chaque femme avait. Oui, Rae avait un truc pour détendre l’atmosphère.

            Bon après, tout le monde ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière : Kid par exemple. Lui avait vraiment un problème énormissime à la considérer comme autre chose qu’une nana qui lui arrondi grassement ses fins de mois. «  _Rae fais ci. Rae fais ça. Rae va prendre ci. Rae va prendre ça._  » Et puis, elle n’avait pas trop attendue pour leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait une prime depuis ses onze ans. Kid avait trouvé ça drôle de la charrier sur son passé d’esclave.

            Sachez-le, elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle, et c’était sujet à dispute. Mais l’intégration fut complète, bien que Kid essaya de la tester de temps à autre pour être bien sûr de ne pas avoir accepté dans son équipage une pauvre imbécile. Il n’avait pas besoin de bras-cassés, il en croisait suffisamment sur la mer…

 

            Killer secoua la tête pour faire partir cette brume de souvenir, il sourit un peu plus. C’est drôle ce que le temps passait vite. Le Massacreur sortit de sa cabine et alla voir où se trouvait Rae et qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voire à la proue, prenant un bain de soleil, comme elle le faisait souvent.

 

« Elle est où l’aut’ garce ? grommela une voix derrière lui. »

 

            Killer pointa simplement du doigt l’emplacement de Rae.

 

« Tch, toujours à rien foutre celle-là…

\- Arrête, elle se donne beaucoup ! défendit Killer.   
\- Mouais, autant que je me donne à faire le ménage.   
\- …   
\- Quoi ?   
\- Non rien… soupira le blond en secouant la tête.   
\- Des fois je me demande si elle est vraiment là, cette négresse…Elle me donne des maux de tête…T’es sûre qu’elle est bien réelle ? »

 

Killer claqua trois fois des doigts devant les yeux de son capitaine et alla même jusqu’à le pincer, avant d’esquiver une claque venant du rouquin. Réflexe.

 

« Faut croire que c’est la réalité, Kid. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles, gros. Ça va juste faire trois ans là…

\- ‘tain…   
\- Hahaha ! »

 

Kid se gratta la tête avant de balayer l’espace autour de lui du regard. Presque tous ses hommes étaient sur le pont, affairés de différentes manières, et il y avait cette imbécile, assise à la proue, ses cheveux retraçant les vagues du vent. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait aveuglément accepté de la prendre dans son équipage…Cette fille, c’était vraiment une écharde dans le c…

 

« Haah…Soupira Killer.

\- Arrête de soupirer, ça m’énerve. Grogna Kid.   
\- Eh… ? Eh…   
\- On arrive bientôt ?   
\- Aye.   
\- Bon, en attendant… »

 

Killer regarda Kid s’éloigner vers Rae. Subitement il eut envie de l’arrêter, sentant déjà venir une dispute bruyante, mais c’était trop tard : Rae volait déjà haut dans les airs, lancée comme un ballon par son capitaine qui éprouvait un plaisir mesquin à lui faire des frayeurs aussi bleue que le ciel de la nuit.

Le Second du navire soupira, ricana même un peu et se décida à les rejoindre.

C’est drôle, le soleil brillait beaucoup aujourd’hui.

 

« Pourvu que ça dure… sourit Killer. »


	3. Action, Réaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. » - Jean De La Fontaine
> 
> « Je l’ai toujours dit … Cette fille finira par me tuer ! Mais pas comme tu le penses ! Non, non ! C’est son côté désinvolte, blasé, je-m’en-foutiste qui vont me tuer, et sec ! Dès le jour où je l’ai vu sortir de l’épreuve qu’on lui avait préparé pour la tester, les mains dans les poches, j’ai su que cette fille me filerait des maux de crânes ! » – Eustass Kid

Assis derrière son bureau en bois, Kid faisait des ronds sur la table avec son index droit, fraîchement verni d’un beau vermillon. Il regardait quelques papiers qui traînaillaient là et il n’avait pas trop envie de s’occuper de quoique ce soit, trop fatigué, trop ennuyé, trop tout. Un lourd et long soupir retentit dans la pièce pendant qu’il se leva et alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour laisser l’air marin passer. Fallait vraiment qu’il trouve un truc à faire aujourd’hui, marre de faire la larve toute la journée en attendant la prochaine île. Il se demandait bien comment Rae faisait, le derrière gentiment posé sur la tête de proue, elle prenait un délicieux bain de soleil quand il faisait beau. Le rouquin se demandait bien pour qu’elle raison elle le faisait, après tout, sa peau elle-même en était gorgée (du soleil, hein ?). Il grommela.

             En se tournant, un courant d’air s’engouffra dans la pièce et s’attaqua au bureau, faisait voleter des feuilles. Kid soupira de nouveau, ramassa la plus proche de son pied et la leva à hauteur d’yeux, l’inspectant avec curiosité. La feuille était jaunie, tâchée, cornée et même un peu déchirée. Les écritures avaient un peu bavé, et certaines lignes disparues.

 

« Ah… »

 

            Une sorte de sourire crispé, plus proche du : «  ** _Aïe-je-suis-constipé_** » étira ses lèvres. C’était le plan d’une ancienne base navale de la Marine, qui avait été reprise par un pirate qui avait séjourné quelques jours à Impel Down, la fameuse prison sous-marine. Il l’avait refaite, cette base, complètement retapé, et ce n’était plus qu’un labyrinthe, copieusement piégé.

            Encore un peu hésitant quant à la véracité de la soi-disante « force » de **_Sharper Shadow_** , alias Rae, il avait eu la mauvaise bonne idée de la soumettre à un petit test. Pourquoi « mauvaise bonne idée » ? _Bonne_ , parce qu’elle avait fait ses preuves, à présent il était fier (sans trop le montrer) d’elle. _Mauvaise_ , parce qu’elle avait démoli le premier mur de la forteresse qu’est son égo à coups de pieds bien placés.

 

* * *

 

 

_~ 1 an auparavant ~_

_Ancienne Base Navale de la Marine_

_Quelque part sur les vastes océans_

 

 

            Le temps était couvert, l’île, touffue de végétation et au loin, l’ancienne bâtisse de la Marine. Un bateau pirate venait d’accoster, et les occupants étaient descendus en se dirigeant en file indienne vers la base. Kid en tête de file, les bras croisés sur son torse, un fin sourire aux lèvres, suivi de Killer et Rae, encadrée par quatre autres brigands. Ils arpentaient les routes étroites et sauvages de l’île. Enfin, sauvages, on se demandait bien s’il y avait âme qui vive ici, même animale…

            Kid s’arrêta devant la bâtisse, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était temps de la mettre au défi. Il se tourna et fit comprendre qu’ils s’arrêteraient ici pour le moment, devant une petite cabane en bois, que la végétation essayait de reprendre, par des fougères parasites et d’autres mousses et moisissures qui poussaient sur le bois pourri. Les pirates installèrent un campement provisoire, ne sachant pas trop comment allait se dérouler l’épreuve, mais déjà, certains paris avaient été lancés comme quoi la petite nouvelle y laisserait sa peau.

            Rae avança vers la petite cabane, levant son regard émeraude vers l’ancienne base de la Marine. Elle pencha doucement la tête sur la droite, se demandant bien ce qu’ils venaient faire ici. Après tout, s’il y avait vraiment eu des Marines, ils n’auraient pas pu avancer jusque-là. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, et à travers une mèche brune, regarda Kid du coin de l’œil.

 

« Eh Rae, héla Kid.»

 

            Elle arqua un sourcil, surprise. Depuis qu’elle les avait rejoint, rare était les fois où il l’appelait par son nom. Kid avait longtemps cru qu’elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui ; il lui avait donné alors dans les quinze, seize ans. Quand elle avait répondu que, non, elle en avait dix-huit, le capitaine lui avait franchement rit au nez, avant de lui demander d’être un peu plus sérieuse. Elle avait salement insisté sur le fait qu’elle était majeure et vaccinée. Il n’y avait que Killer qui la croyait : «  _Pourquoi elle irait mentir sur son âge ? Elle m’a l’air honnête._ » Avait-il alors répondu. Kid avait soupiré qu’il n’y avait que des rabat-joiedans cet équipage, avant de partir s’enfermer bougonner dans sa cabine qu’on ne le laissait jamais rigoler tranquille.

 

« Oui ?

\- Je vais t’expliquer ce qu’il se passe, sourit-il amusé. »

 

Rae arqua un sourcil et enleva sa capuche, suspicieuse, s’approchant de son capitaine à pas prudents.

 

« Je t’écoute.

\- Alors, tu vois cette bâtisse ? C’est une ancienne Base Navale de la Marine. Un pirate qui a fait un p’tit séjour à Impel Down a eu la bonne idée d’la retaper. Ce n’est plus qu’un labyrinthe truffé d’pièges. On va t’faire passer un test ma grande ! Impressionne-moi, **_Sharper Shadow_** , montre-moi de quoi t’es capable ! Si ta réputation est méritée, et surtout, si tu peux rester sur mon bateau ! la défia Kid. »

 

Rae leva les yeux vers le bâtiment qui se dressait si haut devant eux. La jeune femme noire haussa mollement les épaules avant de s’étirer et de faire craquer ses articulations bruyamment, faisant grimacer certains pirates.

 

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda la brune.

\- C’est simple. Trouver la sortie en moins d’une journée. Y’a des escargots-caméras à l’intérieur. Tu dois pas t’faire repérer. Mais on t’laisse d’la marge, hein ? Tu dois pas apparaître plus de cinq minutes devant les caméras. Nous on essayera de suivre ta progression d’ici. Sors de là toute entière, et je reconnaîtrai ta valeur.

\- C’est tout ? Entrer, ne pas se faire repérer, survivre, sortir. C’est un peu facile… souffla l’ancienne esclave en réfléchissant. »

 

Kid tiqua et grinça des dents en fronçant les sourcils. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?! Il était sûr que s’il demandait à Killer de le faire, il n’y arriverait pas ! Enfin, si, mais peut-être avec moins de facilités que Rae. Elle était réputé pour être discrète, agile, habile, féline… Bref ! Il voulait voir de quoi elle était capable.

 

« Réussi déjà ça, et on en reparle !

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu, dit-elle simplement. Je commence quand ?

\- Demain.»

 

Rae hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir avant de rapidement rebrousser chemin, se plantant devant son capitaine qui croisa les bras en la voyant de retour si vite.

 

« Quoi encore ?

\- Tous les coups sont permis à l’intérieur ? Je veux dire… Je peux détruire ce qui me gêne ? »

 

Kid fronça ses – inexistants - sourcils et la fixa longuement, plongé dans une profonde réflexion qui semblait lui demander de gros efforts vu qu’il n’entendait plus rien autour de lui. Killer alla même passer sa main devant les yeux de son capitaine, soupira bruyamment devant ce manque de réaction flagrant et entreprit de répondre à la place de ce dernier.

 

« Il est mort de l’intérieur ? demanda Rae qui haussa légèrement les sourcils _._

\- J’en sais rien. Pour répondre à ta question, non, tu ne dois pas détruire trop de choses. Cette base tombe déjà un peu en miettes, et je sais que certains pirates passent encore par-là. Pas que je me soucie d’eux, mais bon… N’abîme pas tout. Le but de cet exercice est de voir si tu peux t’infiltrer et sortir le plus discrètement possible, mais aussi si tu peux causer le moins de dégâts possibles.

\- Ah, c’est déjà plus clair, dit Rae. »

 

Elle s’inclina poliment devant Killer puis s’en alla se reposer quelque part, pour aussi se préparer à son épreuve de demain. Il fallait qu’elle montre de quoi elle était capable. Rae devait se donner à deux cent pour cent, il fallait qu’elle prouve sa place dans cet équipage.

 

* * *

 

 

La nuit ne fut pas trop agitée, Rae put dormir suffisamment et se réveilla alors même que Killer s’approchait pour la secouer. Il sursauta un peu en la voyant se lever si vite, mais ne dit rien avant qu’elle ne le voit. Ils se saluèrent, Rae lui sourit doucement, Killer lui tapota gentiment la tête. La jeune femme rassembla ensuite ses affaires et sortit de sa tente pour rejoindre Kid devant le pont qui menait à la Base Navale de la Marine.

Cette base était complètement entourée d’un gouffre qui s’enfonçait bien de deux à trois kilomètres dans le sol, il y avait aussi des énormes portes en métal à l’est et à l’ouest du gouffre, sûrement pour laisser les bateaux passer. Le pont était en métal lui aussi et le simple fait de poser un pied dessus pouvait réveiller les morts tant il était bruyant. La Base en elle-même devait bien avoir trois étages et un ou deux sous-sols au vu des fenêtres que l’on pouvait apercevoir sur cet énorme tronc en terre et en pierre qui soutenait l’édifice.

 

« Comme j’te l’ai expliqué, tu vas rentrer, traverser les pièges sans t’faire cramer par les escargots-caméras et tu reviens, simple non ?

\- Je dois juste rester au rez-de-chaussée ? demanda Rae en regardant la Base. »

 

Kid eut l’air de retenir un rire ce qui fit soupirer Killer.

 

« Il y a de fortes chances que tu fasses la base de haut en bas, on ne sait pas trop comment fonctionnent les pièges, il se peut très bien que tu sois jetée dans des étages inférieurs pour mieux être remontée dans les étages supérieurs. Fais attention.

\- Et vous voulez que je fasse ça en moins d’une journée ?

\- Exactement ! Allez casse-toi on lance le compteur ! ricana Kid en appuyant sur un bouton relié à un écran digital. »

 

Rae le regarda, enfila sa capuche et s’élança en courant sur le pont. A peine arrivée à la moitié, elle se jeta à terre dans une roulade pour éviter des projectiles qui sortirent de l’eau en contrebas et des parois des falaises. Projectiles qui surprirent certains membres de l’équipage qui ne s’attendaient pas à voir des pièges aussi tôt. Kid lui, avait un rictus à en faire pâlir le plus féroce et vaillant des guerriers : il avait entendu parler de cette endroit et du nombre de cadavres qui y pourrissaient. Des téméraires qui se croyaient trop intelligents et qui y laissèrent plus que quelques plumes. Il envoyait carrément Rae à l’abattoir et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Kid n’était peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais quand il semblait faire quelque chose d’insensé… Non. Il était parfaitement au courant de ce qu’il faisait, et c’est peut-être ça qui le rendait terrifiant.

 

* * *

 

 

Rae finit par arriver au bout du pont légèrement haletante, mais tout allait bien. Elle se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration et regarda autour d’elle, analysant les murs et la porte en détail, elle sortit de sa poche une pierre assez grosse qu’elle lança de toutes ses forces sur celle-ci, activant ainsi trois pièges d’un coup, après quoi, elle se glissa à l’intérieur, n’ouvrant pas complètement la porte.

A peine à l’intérieure, la porte se claqua derrière et la jeune femme se plaqua au sol, marchant à quatre pattes, le plus proche possible de sol. Rae faisait attention aux endroits où elle posait ses mains, même un frôlement de la part de ses doigts pouvait lui être fatal. La jeune femme s’immobilisa pendant une vingtaine de secondes pour se mettre en conditions : sa respiration se faisait plus lente, moins bruyante, ses muscles se détendaient doucement, pour lui procurer une impression de légèreté qui lui serait fort utile. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rae se remit à ramper, raser le sol le plus possible, s’arrêtant régulièrement pour regarder à terre, en l’air et sur les murs. Elle traversa ainsi, au ras du sol, un couloir long d’une vingtaine de mètres sans déclencher un seul piège et en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer par les escargots-caméras. Une fois au bout la pirate se releva et arrangea sa capuche avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches et de continuer son chemin.

Rae arriva dans une vaste salle. A peine la porte fut-elle poussée, que des cliquetis et le son d’engrenages se mettant en route la firent s’accroupirent brusquement. La chaleur à l’intérieur était étouffante et vraiment dure à supporter. Le sweat qu’elle portait, bien qu’il soit sans manches et qu’il ne descende pas plus bas que le haut de son nombril la faisait suer à grosses gouttes dans cette fournaise qui était à l’image d’un des niveaux de la prison sous-marine d’Impel Down. Cependant elle ne retira pas sa capuche pour autant et observa la pièce qui était éclairée par des gerbes de flammes assez impressionnantes. Le pont en métal commençait même à devenir un peu – _trop_ \- chaud et la jeune femme ne voulait certainement pas voir la semelle de ses chaussures fondre. Le problème était que la chaleur la prenait jusqu’aux yeux, elle avait du mal à se concentrer quant aux endroits d’où les pièges pouvaient provenir.

Passant un bras rapide sur ses yeux et rejetant ses mèches brunes en arrière, elle se leva, s’étira puis s’élança sur le pont en courant. Elle évita sans peine la première vague d’attaques qui était des fléchettes empoisonnées pour certaines, d’autres enduites d’acides creusaient des trous dans le métal du pont. Rendue au centre de la passerelle, celle-ci s’écroula sous ses pieds, la pirate eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur la barrière pour poursuivre sa route, évitant toutes sortes de projectiles lancés de toutes parts. Roulades, esquives, parades… Arrivée à l’autre bout du couloir, elle se jeta devant la porte avant de voir le pont s’effondrer. Rae avait eu très chaud, certes, mais en attendant, aucun escargots-caméras n’avaient pu la voir. La jeune femme se redressa, s’épousseta et regarda la porte devant elle, tendant sa main vers la poignée… elle n’eut pas le temps de la saisir que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds : une trappe.

 

* * *

 

 

Dehors, Kid regardait l’horloge digitale : déjà trois heures que Rae était à l’intérieur. Tous les autres s’étaient mis à l’aise, attendant que la jeune femme revienne… Enfin ils l’espéraient, parce que si elle ne revenait pas, ils seront obligés d’aller la chercher, et passer par les pièges qu’elle n’avait pas activé les inquiétait grandement. Donc oui, les forbans priaient pour qu’elle soit encore en vie et qu’elle revienne. C’était peut-être égoïste, mais bon… Killer taillait du bois pour tuer le temps, jetant de petits regards à Kid ou à la Base, s’inquiétant un peu pour Rae. Il n’avait pas compris pourquoi Kid tenait tellement à ce qu’elle passe cette épreuve, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que cela devait être dû à une certaine fierté masculine. Ils n’avaient jamais eu de femmes sur leur navire jusqu’à maintenant, et la vision des femmes de Kid ne devait pas être… Reluisante.

Killer soupira en se relevant et scruta un peu l’horizon, se demandant comment Rae se portait là-bas. Le second de l’équipage s’approcha de l’horloge digitale, puis du petit écran relié au système de sécurité de la Base. Jusqu’à maintenant, Rae n’était jamais apparue à l’écran, ce qui fit sourire le Massacreur sous son masque : elle en avait dans le ventre et ça, Kid ne pourra pas le nier !

 

* * *

 

 

Rae se redressa en pestant, Killer avait raison, elle allait se faire malmener dans tous les sens ! Vu l’inscription sur le mur, elle était à l’étage moins deux. C’était sacrément sombre à l’intérieur, on avait peine à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez… si on arrivait déjà à voir le bout de son nez. La jeune fille s’accroupit et soupira pour se calmer, travaillant sa respiration. Quand l’ancienne esclave retrouva une forme de calme, elle reprit son chemin, restant bien proche du mur, marchant légèrement courbée en avant une main tendue vers le sol, si jamais il manquait des dalles. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de marche, Rae sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose qui ressemblait à un levier. Prenant une grande bouffée d’air, elle l’abattit vers le bas et se jeta à terre pour éviter tout projectile. Mais rien… La lumière s’alluma et la jeune femme noire pu constater qu’elle était dans une énorme salle des machines.

 

« Pourquoi le sol s’est dérobé pour me mener ici s’il n’y a rien ? souffla doucement Rae pour elle-même. »

 

            Haussant vaguement les épaules, elle se redressa et marcha en faisant attention aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds. Elle finit par retrouver le trou par lequel elle était passée. Soupirant elle tira de sa ceinture une longue chaîne en métal enroulée sur elle-même que Rae lança. La chaîne se coinça et elle put remonter au moins jusqu’au niveau moins un. C’est une fois arrivé qu’elle se sentit idiote, se disant qu’elle aurait peut-être pu désactiver quelques pièges en bas. Bah, aucune n’envie de redescendre. Enroula la chaîne, la brune reprit son chemin en remettant sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Le niveau moins un était circulaire et les couloirs bizarrement vides. C’est en arrivant devant des grilles que la jeune femme comprit qu’elle n’était pas la première à être venue ici : il y avait des squelettes un peu partout. Elle n’en avait pas vu dans les autres niveaux. Prenant un peu son temps, elle fouilla les poches des vêtements encore présents et pas totalement décomposés ni rongés par les insectes, fourrant ses trouvailles dans ses poches.

            Après quoi, elle se glissa avec grand peine entre les barreaux pour passer de l’autre côté. La pirate n’eut même pas le temps de souffler que déjà, quelque chose lui saisit la cheville et elle se sentie tirée vers le haut. Une trappe s’ouvrit la faisant de nouveau passer à une vitesse folle au rez-de-chaussée, passant dans la partie du pont qui s’était effondré. Rae fut propulsée vers le premier étage et passa durant une rapide seconde devant les yeux d’un escargot-caméra qui essaya de la suivre sans le pouvoir.

Arrivée au premier étage, la corde se détacha de sa cheville et la jeune femme se rattrapa à une statue qui trônait là. Observant la pièce, Rae repéra quatre escargots-caméras. Pour leur échapper, il lui suffisait juste de sauter d’une statue à l’autre, cette salle en était remplie. Le piège de cette corde devait être défectueux, parce que visiblement, elle devait arriver au centre de cette pièce. Voyant les statues, peut-être que cela aurait actionné un engrenage qui aurait fait que les sculptures s’en seraient pris à elle ? Aucune idée. Spéculations sur spéculations. Rae se redressa et sauta de statue en statue, faisant le tour, se gardant bien de rentrer dans le champ de vision des escargots.

Plus loin, vers le fond, Rae trouva une porte qu’elle ouvrit de moitié et se glissa dans un couloir, montant les escaliers qui devaient sûrement mener aux étages supérieurs. Les Marines se compliquaient la vie pour _rien_ , vraiment. Rae ne trouva pas de porte pour le second étage, aussi, elle gravit les marches jusqu’au troisième. Elle pénétra dans une immense bibliothèque, ce qui l’étonna énormément, mais cela la rendit tout aussi méfiante. De nouveau elle se pencha un peu en avant, repérant les escargots sur les murs. La pirate marcha lentement, regardant dans chaque rayon s’il n’y avait rien de suspect. Le silence de la bibliothèque ne la rassurait pas. Elle sentait le piège venir mais… Elle ne voyait pas d’où. Oui, elle en avait esquivé beaucoup et déjoué certains, mais là…

Dans sa réflexion, Rae ne sentit pas ce fin fil transparent contre sa botte qui se tendait de plus en plus. C’est en entendant le cliquetis de deux morceaux de métal qu’on venait de dessouder que la jeune femme compris qu’elle venait de se faire avoir. Doucement, elle sentit des projectiles siffler trop près de ses oreilles, les étagères et les bibliothèques se mirent à trembler, à tomber pour certaines, d’autres piégées envoyaient projectiles sur projectiles. Rae les esquiva rapidement, habilement, mais en arrivant au centre de la pièce, le sol s’ouvrit de nouveau sous ses pieds. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi aucune porte ne menait au second étage : ce n’était qu’une énorme cuve remplie de pics acérés au fond. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de lancer ses deux chaînes vers la porte du fond et de balança jusqu’à celle-ci, évitant ainsi les escargots et le champ de bataille en haut.

Remontant péniblement elle ouvrit la porte et s’y engouffra en soupirant, craquant son cou. Rae s’épousseta, arrangea ses cheveux puis descendit des escaliers qui la menèrent à un couloir vide. Vide de pièges du moins. Il y avait quand même une dernière caméra, en la voyant, Rae se posta devant et y resta bien deux minutes avant de prendre la porte de la sortie.

 

* * *

 

 

« Combien de temps qu’elle y est ? demanda Kid en jouant avec des boulons.

\- Six heures.

\- C’est un peu long, marmonna le capitaine en toisant la base depuis sa caisse.

\- Eh ! Venez voir ! »

 

Kid se leva en soupirant et se traîna avec mollesse jusqu’à l’écran avant d’hausser ses –invisibles- sourcils en voyant Rae, tranquillement adossée au mur en face de la caméra, les bras croisés, fixant l’escargot. Au bout de deux minutes, elle se redressa et passa son chemin.

 

« EH ! REGARDEZ ! ELLE ARRIVE ! »

 

            Trop, trop d’informations d’un coup pour Kid ! Cette gamine, cette sale peste avait passé l’épreuve en six heures ?! PAR QUEL MIRACLE ?! Le pire sûrement était que Rae arrivait, les mains dans les poches, la capuche retirée et son éternel expression neutre au visage. Beaucoup se pressèrent pour aller la voir et lui demander comment ça s’était passé à l’intérieur. Rae leur répondait par de petites phrases, encore un peu fatiguée. Killer s’approcha d’un Kid qui semblait mi-content, mi-ennuyé de la voir revenir.

 

« Alors, déçu ? demanda le blond en croisant les bras.

\- Franchement Killer, j’m’attendais pas à la voir revenir. J’m’attendais même à c’qu’elle marche sur une mine et qu’elle explose avec la base. Mais nan. Elle r’vient comme une fleur ! J’sais pas quoi penser d’cette fille, sérieux.

\- Elle a fait ses preuves au moins, hm ?

\- Ouais… J’l’avais p’t’être un peu trop sous-estimée. Elle pourrait m’être utile au final, t’crois pas ? »

 

Killer fit un vague geste de la main avant de suivre son capitaine qui alla parler à Rae, la félicitant à sa manière d’avoir passé l’épreuve.

 

« Bah alors ! T’pas morte ? On allait s’barrer sans toi t’sais ? »

 

* * *

 

 

            Même si ce jour-là Kid avait essayé de faire «  _genre_  », il en avait pris un sacré coup dans son égo. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’elle meurt, à ce qu’elle revienne blessée, amputée, du moins qu’elle soit si amochée que son utilité ne serait plus à discuter : ils la balanceraient au fond de la mer et hop ! Plus de Rae ! Mais non. Elle était revenue **_les mains dans les poches_**. Et ça, ça avait été le détail qui l’avait irrité plus qu’autre chose. Mais comme l’avait dit Killer : elle leur était _utile_ et c’était le principal.

            Regardant encore la carte, il la plia et alla la glisser dans un livre au hasard avant de ramasser les autres feuilles qui traînaient au sol. Tout en faisant cela, Kid réfléchissait à ce que Rae pourrait bien faire d’autres pour lui être utile.

 

« TERRE ! TERRE ! »

 

            Ah, tient. Ils arrivaient sur une île, bon, il verra sûrement ça plus tard.


	4. Première Escale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Aujourd’hui n’est pas le lendemain d’hier, mais la veille de demain. »
> 
> « De toutes les personnes sur c’rafiot, t’es celle que j’connais l’moins. T’sais, Rae, les autres, j’connaissais toute leur vie après un mois passé avec eux. Mais toi, t’es plus muette qu’une tombe. T’laisses rien transparaître. C’pour t’protéger ou parce qu’ton passé est tellement sale qu’t’as pas envie d’en parler ? » - Eustass Kid.

            L’équipage du Kidd accosta au port d’une nouvelle île estivale. Le ciel était sans nuage, rien qu’une grande étendue bleue, mouchetée de temps en temps par des oiseaux rieurs, traversant la voûte des cieux paresseusement. La ville s’était organisée autour du port, deux grandes avenues traversaient la ville et la découpait en quatre grands quartiers. Dans ces quartiers, se trouvaient de petites ruelles étroites et plus sombres. Ces quatre quartiers composaient ce qui semblait être la basse-ville ou la vieille ville. Plus en hauteurs sur des collines, une autre ville, plus grande. L’avenue qui partait du port menait jusqu’à cette grande ville.

            Kid posa pied à terre en regardant vaguement autour de lui, regardant les marins se presser avec leurs marchandises, les marchés s’ouvrir et les marchands s’installer. Killer arriva derrière lui, prenant une grande inspiration : ça lui faisait plaisir de revenir sur une île après tout ce temps passé en mer. Rae sauta sur le ponton et marchait déjà vers la ville quand elle fut stoppée par deux doigts glissés dans la capuche de son sweat sans manches.

 

« Où tu crois qu’tu vas ? dit Kid en arquant un sourcil (imaginaire).

\- J’vais en ville.

\- Non, non, non ! Tu restes sur l’bateau !

\- Pardon ? grommela la jeune fille en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

\- T’as très bien entendu, j’veux qu’tu restes là !

\- Nan mais l’autre ! s’insurgea la plus jeune.

\- Euh… Captain ?»

 

            Kid se tourna vers son second qui croisait les bras sur son torse apparent sous sa chemise noire à pois blancs. Bien qu’on ne puisse pas voir son visage, on devinait l’expression interrogatrice et légèrement ennuyée qui devait tirer ses traits. Pour une fois, Kid soutint son regard, levant même le menton pour montrer qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis.

 

« Je peux savoir… Pourquoi elle n’aurait pas le droit de… ?

\- Parce que j’l’ai décidé. Elle va rester sur l’bateau ! Pas envie qu’elle nous attire des emmerdes ! décréta le rouquin en tirant sur la capuche de Rae. »

 

            D’un geste sec, et sans trop d’efforts, il lança la jeune femme sur le Massacreur qui laissa un : « PARDON ?! » s’échapper du fin fond de sa gorge. Le capitaine du navire croisa ses bras sur son torse puis tourna les talons, rappelant de vive voix que Rae n’était pas autorisée à sortir du bateau. La jeune femme noire grommela, se dégagea des bras de Killer et remonta à bord du navire. Avant qu’elle ne gravisse le ponton, le second de l’équipage lui saisit le poignet.

 

« Attends, tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ? Qu’est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? demanda-t-il, soupirant sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Un ou plusieurs carnets vierges. Et hum… Des stylos ou des crayons neufs. J’aurai bien aimé m’acheter des vêtements mais…»

 

            Elle haussa vaguement les épaules et retourna se coucher dans sa cabine, se roulant en boule sur les draps faits. Killer partit donc en compagnie de Heat chercher ce que sa camarade lui avait demandé.

 

* * *

 

 

« Tu crois qu’on devrait lui acheter des vêtements ? demanda l’homme aux locks bleues.

\- J’en sais rien… Déjà, rentrer dans un magasin de fringues pour femmes, hein, j’ai pas trop envie…»

 

            En vérité, ce n’était pas tant que Killer ne voulait pas rentrer dans un magasin de vêtements pour femme, il avait déjà fait bien _pire_ pour ses camarades, mais imaginez : un grand pirate armé se pointant dans un magasin rempli de femmes. Non seulement il ne serait pas discret, mais en plus il risquerait de terroriser la clientèle et ainsi, d’attirer l’attention sur eux inutilement. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen d’acheter des fringues pour Rae sans se ridiculiser. Mais maintenant qu’il y pensait, Killer se rendit compte qu’il ne savait pas trop quelle taille la jeune femme faisait. Rae était fine, menue, pas beaucoup de poitrine – quoique l’histoire qui se cache derrière cette poitrine était vraiment embarrassante - mais ses hanches étaient vraiment très larges. Le short qu’elle portait habituellement, une fois qu’elle l’enlevait paraissait bien trop grand pour elle. Pour l’avoir vu, Killer était persuadé que s’il l’enfilait… Hm. Ce short serait trop grand pour lui.

 

« Et si on lui prenait des vêtements… Pour homme ? proposa Heat en regardant des stands sur le marché.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des vêtements d’hommes. Rien ne l’empêchera de les redécouper à sa convenance.

\- Ce n’est pas bête…

\- Mais ?  
\- Je sais pas si ça lui plaira. »

 

            Heat soupira et s’approcha d’un stand de vêtements mixtes, s’intéressant à la partie masculine. Killer le suivit les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il regarda vaguement des chemises ou des jeans, puis il finit par se risquer à aller voir les vêtements féminins. Un très grand malaise le saisit, craignant qu’un de ses camarades ne le surprenne une jupe entre les doigts, voire même pire : Kid lui-même. Quand bien même le Massacreur faisait ça pour leur nouvelle recrue, Kid ne se gênerait **_CERTAINEMENT PAS_** pour le ridiculiser le plus longtemps possible ! Dans un soupir, Killer retourna auprès de Heat qui avait pris un ou deux sweats de petite taille qui pourraient aller à Rae ainsi que quelques pantalons et pantacourts. Killer le fixa, puis fit la moue sous son masque avant de retourner vers les vêtements féminins. Il prit une grande goulée d’air avant d’attraper des vêtements de couleurs sobres avec rapidité, revenant auprès de son camarade, lui collant les habits dans les bras.

 

« Je te rembourserai plus tard ! J’y vais ! »

 

            Sur quoi, le Massacreur s’enfuit vers la papeterie la plus proche ; quitte à choisir sur qui la honte devait s’abattre, il préférait que ça soit Heat : lui il s’en sortait toujours ! Une fois bien éloigné du marché, Killer tourna un peu, cherchant une papeterie qui pourrait vendre d’assez beaux carnets. Trente minutes de marche plus tard, il trouva une boutique dont l’entrée était entourée de fleurs odorantes et de plantes grimpantes verdoyantes. Le pirate poussa la porte faisant tinter une clochette et salua la vendeuse à mi-voix. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui en arrangeant sa natte mauve, ses lunettes noires sur son nez et sourit largement à Killer avant de se rapprocher du comptoir tout en le saluant.

            Le pirate l’observa du coin de l’œil, elle, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard : ses beaux yeux verts pétillaient de malice. Après une légère claque mentale quand il se rendit compte que la chaleur sous son casque augmentait contre son gré, il se reconcentra vers les carnets qu’il feuilleta vaguement, observant les pages, tâtant doucement les reliures, jaugeant la rigidité des couvertures… Finalement, il en prit trois différents qui lui semblaient assez jolis et neutres, espérant qu’ils puissent plaire à la jeune femme. Killer slaloma entre les rayons, attrapant des crayons de bois et des stylos. Ce n’est qu’une fois en caisse qu’il se demanda pourquoi il avait attrapé une boîte de crayons de couleurs. Rae n’était plus une enfant… Mais les plantes sur la boîte était jolies…

 

« C’est la première fois que vous venez ? sourit la jeune vendeuse en rangeant les achats du forban dans un sac en papier.

\- Hm ? Oui.  
\- C’est joli ici, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oh euh oui. J’aime bien la devanture de votre boutique. »

 

            La jeune femme eut un large sourire, prenant l’argent que lui tendait le pirate et le salua par un signe de main quand il quitta la boutique. Le Massacreur s’étira et tout en gardant son sac en papier bien fermé et glissé sous son bras, il reprit sa balade dans la ville.

 

* * *

 

 

            Rae dans sa cabine, tira du premier tiroir de sa table de chevet un des nombreux carnets qui traînaient dedans. Elle prit le moins abîmé, tourna les pages noircies d'encre et de dessins, alla chercher de quoi écrire, puis se cala dans son lit pour commencer à écrire quelques lignes. Quand l’ancienne esclave écrivait, elle racontait surtout ce que l’équipage accomplissait. Du moins, c’est ce que ses deux derniers carnets racontaient, les précédents par contre parlaient plus de sa survie, quand son cousin était encore avec elle. Rae avait commencé à écrire aux alentours de dix ans. La jeune femme soignait son écriture pour qu’elle puisse se relire et pour qu’on puisse la lire sans problèmes, bien que jusqu’à maintenant, personne ne l’avait jamais vu écrire. Personne dans l’équipage de Kid ne savait qu’elle tenait des journaux. Peut-être parce qu’elle écrivait quand elle était seule ? En pleine nuit, durant ses insomnies ? Quand les étoiles étaient d’un blanc immaculé et le ciel sans nuages…

 

            Rae bâilla. La jeune femme commença à griffonner de petits personnages sur une page vierge, personnages qui ressemblaient à quelques membres de l’équipage. En haut à droite, debout sur ce qui semblait être la tête d’un dragon se trouvait Kid, un peu caricaturé certes, mais reconnaissable. Juste en-dessous, assis sur un cheval ailé, Killer tenait comme un trophée Heat qui crachait des flammes qui faisaient fuir Wire. Tout en bas, assise sur une colline regardant ce spectacle aérien, Rae. L’ancienne esclave cligna des yeux, sourit avant de doucement reposer son carnet, regardant dans le vide.

 

            Depuis qu’elle était dans cet équipage, elle mentirait si elle disait qu’elle ne s’amusait pas, même un peu. L’équipage de Kid était violent, c’est ce qui faisait sa réputation après tout, mais il y avait quelques éléments qui pouvaient être agréables. Dans le sens où traîner avec eux était un passe-temps plutôt plaisant.

 

            Parmi eux, il y avait Heat qui était très calme, réservé et docile. Peut-être même un peu naïf. Rae n’avait jamais osé lui demandé s’il était _humain_. Certes, il en avait la majorité des caractéristiques, mais son visage intriguait grandement la jeune femme : il n’avait pas de _lèvres_ , pire, elles semblaient vraiment desséchées. Longuement, elle avait hésité, pensant aussi qu’il se pouvait qu’un jour, sa bouche ait été cousue. Peut-être qu’il s’était arraché les lèvres ? Elle n’en savait rien et n’avait pas envie de demandé à son camarade plus d’explications. Avec Killer, Heat avait été le premier à l’accueillir assez chaleureusement. C’était une personne agréable à vivre et ça faisait toujours plaisir à Rae de passer du temps avec lui dans leur infirmerie.

 

            Le premier contact avec Wire avait été… Un peu plus abrupt, mais aujourd’hui, ils se parlaient sans soucis. A leurs débuts, ils passaient leur temps à s’observer de loin essayant de se déchiffrer l’un l’autre avec insistance. Ce qui avait surpris Wire chez Rae fut son regard vide de toute lumière, de tout sentiment et ses cernes sous ses yeux. Quant à la jeune femme, ce qui l’avait le plus surpris chez son camarade fut… Son accoutrement. Il n’y avait pas d’autre nom pour ces pauvres morceaux de tissus qu’il portait. Et ces bas résilles, on en parle ? Enfin, bref…

 

            Killer avait sûrement été le plus gentil avec elle, ce qui contrastait littéralement avec sa réputation. Killer lui avait trouvé une cabine personnelle, petite certes, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de la voir dans un hamac entouré de tous les autres. C’était quand même la seule fille de leur équipage, pas qu’elle devait avoir le meilleur traitement au monde, mais un minimum suffisait. Déjà que Rae ne déliait pas trop sa langue, il préférait la mettre à l’aise. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, Killer parlait assez souvent à l’ancienne esclave, s’enquérant de son état, lui demandant si elle voulait faire des activités avec lui… Il lui était même arrivé d’aider la jeune femme dans ses tâches ménagères, quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis des années !

 

            Oui, de tous les pirates sur ce navire, Killer était celui avec qui elle s’entendait le mieux. Kid, lui, c’était une autre histoire, un autre délire, mais elle l’aimait bien aussi, son captain.

 

* * *

 

 

            En tout, Rae resta trois jours sur le bateau à s’occuper comme elle le pouvait. Kid avait été même très étonné de voir qu’elle lui avait actuellement _obéit_. Il s’était attendu à ce que la jeune femme reste sur le bateau un jour puis descende se balader le lendemain. Une petite voix cependant, lui souffla dans un coin de sa tête – et tout cela sur un ton de reproche non feint - que le capitaine aurait pu préciser à la jeune femme que son interdiction ne tenait que pour un jour. Killer avait dû le comprendre en voyant la tête de son capitaine et l’avait d’ailleurs fusillé du regard. Etant donné que le second du navire porte un masque, les mauvaises ondes qu’il envoya à Kid furent largement ressenties par ce dernier qui alla bougonner dans sa cabine.

 

            Pourtant, ce n’était que la première fois que Kid interdisait à Rae de descendre du bateau. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient été sur une île, la jeune femme était partie dérober de précieuses informations à des officiers de la Marine sur leur navire sans en faire part à Kid en premier lieu. Se faisant ainsi repérer et rendant le supernova furieux. Tout ça pour dire qu’il avait été franchement énervé d’un tel comportement et que ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge, Kid se jurait intérieurement qu’il lui trouverait une punition adéquate.

 

            Plus tard, ils levèrent l’ancre et reprirent leur voyage. Rae avait énormément remercié Killer et Heat pour les achats qu’ils avaient effectués pour elle, ce qui lui faisait réellement plaisir. A cette heure, la jeune femme rangeait encore ses vêtements neufs dans son armoire qui était un peu vide. Ce n’est que quand elle termina qu’elle entendit du grabuge sur le pont, ce qui l’étonna fortement. Des Marines ? Non, sinon, il y aurait eu plus de bruit dans les couloirs. La jeune femme noire arrangea ses cheveux et ses habits sur elle avant de prendre ses armes et de remonter jusqu’à la source de tout ce remue-ménage. Poussant la porte un peu brimbalante qui menait au pont, la stupeur qui s’étala sur le visage de la jeune femme surpris ses camarades qui étaient les plus proches d’elle.

 

_Une nouvelle expression faciale dont elle était capable de faire preuve._

_Dommage, personne n’avait d’appareil photo pour **immortaliser** ça._

 

            Devant eux, sur le pont, un _éphèbe_. Un _ange_ tombé du ciel. Une peau brune satinée, brillante et lisse, des cheveux de jais, ondulant doucement jusqu’à sa nuque, un bandana rouge sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir des motifs plus foncés. Son torse était nu, son sarouel et les quelques foulards noués autour de sa taille étaient chamarrés, s’accordant parfaitement aux bijoux en or qu’il portait autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Un tambourin à la main, son sourire était éclatant et il s’amusait à esquiver les attaques des pirates autour de lui, qui cherchaient à savoir qui il était.

Le capitaine du navire quant à lui, agacé par tout ce raffut, dû bien sortir des limbes encore trop fines d’un sommeil naissant pour aller demander avec sa politesse légendaire à ses camarades de se taire.

 

« P’TAIN VOS GUEULES !

\- Ah ! Captain ! Un intrus sur le bateau !  
\- Et c’pour ça qu’vous hurlez comme des sagouins ?!   
\- Mais on n’arrive pas à…»

 

            L’œillade du capitaine pirate était effroyable en cet instant. Il fixa de ses yeux rouille son subordonné dont la voix venait de se bloquer dans sa gorge, serrée par la peur.

 

« Vous arrivez pas à quoi ? Vas-y finis ta phrase que j’rigole ! menaça le capitaine.

\- Diego ! cria Rae en courant vers l’inconnu. »

 

            Tous les autres se tournèrent vers elle et stoppèrent tout mouvement. Même Kid ravala son envie meurtrière pendant un bref instant et levant des yeux plus interrogateurs que curieux vers la jeune femme. Killer regarda l’intrus et Rae se câliner avec force, s’embrassant les joues en baragouinant dans une langue qui lui était complètement inconnue. C’était peut-être ça le créole ? Il l’avait déjà vaguement entendu chanter dans cette langue, mais Rae ne le parlait pas quand elle était avec les autres.

 

« C’qui lui ? demanda Kid en avançant d’un pas, croisant ses bras sur son torse, un sourcil arqué.

\- Je n’sais pas… souffla calmement Killer. »

 

Rae quant à elle, finit par doucement lâcher le jeune homme et le regarda de haut en bas, constatant avec surprise qu’il avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu’ils s’étaient séparés. L’armée révolutionnaire avait dû lui faire beaucoup de bien, il était très musclé maintenant. Ses muscles se dessinaient sous sa peau acajou, on pouvait aussi y distinguer quelques tatouages fait avec une couleur très claire, ainsi, on avait peine à les voir.

 

« Eh ! héla Kid qui commençait à s’impatienter. »

 

            La jeune femme se retourna et haussa doucement les sourcils avant de toussoter, se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Rae prit la peine de réfléchir à ses mots, cherchant comment bien les agencer et ne pas faire de bourdes. Techniquement, elle n’avait rien à cacher, mais vu l’entrée remarquée du jeune homme…

 

« C’est mon cousin, Diego. Il est dans l’armée révolutionnaire.  
\- Quoi ?! s’étranglèrent certains.  
\- Oh, souffla Killer.  
\- Ah ouais ? lança Kid en s’avançant. »

 

            Le capitaine du navire s’avança jusqu’à eux pour bien faire face audit cousin de Rae, dardant son regard rouille droit dans les pupilles vert turquoise du révolutionnaire. On avait vraiment peine à croire qu’il puisse faire partie d’une telle organisation vu ses vêtements qui étaient tout, sauf discrets.

 

« Et j’peux savoir c’que tu fous sur mon navire ? demanda le capitaine en relevant hautainement le menton. »

 

            Le jeune homme regarda un court instant autour de lui, un petit air amusé au visage.

 

« Oh, ça, un navire ? Un rafiot, tout au plus…  
\- Diego !  
\- QUOI ?!  
\- Pardon, je vais répondre à ta question, quel mal élevé je fais… Je m’appelle Diego. Diego Airre. Je suis le cousin de Rae et je fais partie de l’armée révolutionnaire. Si je suis ici, eh bien… Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de ma cousine chérie.»

 

            Et un adorable sourire illumina son visage alors qu’il serrait la jeune femme sous son bras, qui avait le visage à moitié écrasé contre le torse de son cousin. Kid le regarda de travers, ne sachant que dire, cherchant le piège, attendant le moment où il devait se rendre compte qu’il s’était fait avoir. Mais rien ne venait. Fondamentalement ce type ne posait pas de soucis mais… Le balancer à l’eau alors que Rae était là posait un problème. Il ne savait même pas que cette gamine avait un frangin ! Oh, pardon, un cousin… Le captain se tourna vers Killer, l’interrogeant du regard. Le second cligna des yeux, soupira puis s’avança.

 

« J’pense qu’il peut rester : c’est juste son cousin, il va pas nous poser problème. Et puis de toute façon, on peut pas faire demi-tour. »

 

            Kid soupira ; il aurait espéré que Killer lui dise le contraire. A la place, il leva les mains au ciel, et fit demi-tour vers ses quartiers. Killer le regarda partir et soupira un peu soulagé avant de se tourner vers Rae et Diego qui discutaient déjà joyeusement.

 

* * *

 

 

            Le soir, bien que Kid ne soit pas particulièrement enjoué, ils firent la fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Diego, bien que celui-ci ne soit que de passage. C’est pas tous les jours que de la famille d’un des membres de l’équipage s’invitait. L’alcool coula à flot, et puisque Diego avait des talents de barde, il chanta et dansa pour l’équipage de sa cousine qui en fut ravi. Rae resta longuement avec eux, puis finit par s’éloigner pour être un peu au calme, n’ayant que la brise marine dans les oreilles. Elle resta seule ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Kid ne s’approche doucement, par derrière et vienne lui aussi s’appuyer au bastingage, près d’elle.

 

« T’fais pas la fête avec ton cousin ? demanda-t-il sur un ton calme.

\- Si, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, soupira Rae en se frottant les yeux. »

 

            Kid arqua un sourcil en la regardant puis souffla doucement en regardant la lune.

 

« T’allais nous l’dire quand ?

\- De quoi ? demanda Rae.   
\- Que t’avais d’la famille.   
\- … Ben. Tant qu’on ne me demande pas, je ne le dis pas.   
\- Mais si on te l’avait demandé… ?   
\- Ben oui. Sûrement.   
\- « Sûrement » , répéta Kid avec un sourire amusé qui trahissait une pointe d’agacement.   
\- Quoi ? soupira Rae en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. »

 

            Kid se redressa et craqua son cou avant de se tourner vers elle et de la fixer, en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

 

« De toutes les personnes sur c’rafiot, t’es celle que j’connais l’moins. T’sais, Rae, les autres, j’connaissais toute leur vie après un mois passé avec eux. Mais toi, t’es plus muette qu’une tombe. T’laisses rien transparaître. C’pour t’protéger ou parce qu’ton passé est tellement sale qu’t’as pas envie d’en parler ? »

 

      Rae écarquilla encore plus les yeux si c’était possible. Elle voulue répondre, entrouvrit même les lèvres pour ça, mais aucun son ne sortit. La jeune femme avait des flashs qui défilaient devant ses yeux, des souvenirs insupportables dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

 

« C’est trop tôt…

\- Trop tôt ? Rae, ça va bientôt faire trois ans !»

 

            La jeune femme déglutit, portant doucement sa main à son front pour s’aider à réfléchir.

 

« Plus tard. Captain. Tu sauras tout en temps voulu. »

 

      Sur ces derniers mots, Rae le regarda quelques secondes, puis entreprit de retourner dans sa cabine. Son capitaine ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu’elle s’éloignait. Soupirant de nouveau, il s’appuya sur le bastingage et regarda la mer en clignant lentement des yeux.

            Il tendit l’oreille pour entendre la fête qui battait toujours son plein, mais il était trop fatigué pour retourner avec eux. Peut-être que les étoiles seraient de bonne compagnie, il n’avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres ce soir. Quand est-ce que cette imbécile accepterait enfin de lui parler d’elle ? Il était curieux, il n’y pouvait rien.

            Kid voulait juste savoir. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

 

« Ah tiens, j’ai plus de rhum… dit-il après un rapide regard dans sa choppe. »

 

            Bon eh bien finalement, les étoiles allaient attendre : il avait grand soif, et ça, seul le rhum pouvait combler ce besoin. Surtout en ce moment !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre n'a rien à voir avec la première escale de Rae en tant que membre de l'équipage de Kid. C'est une première escale pour le lecteur. Voilà. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! A la différence des autres fictions, je n'ai pas de prologue pour celui-là. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ? Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> *Le Manikou est un drôle de petit mammifère. Vu que je ne sais pas comment vous le décrire, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil sur Google images x)
> 
> Faîtes-moi un petit signe dans les commentaires ! ;)


End file.
